Saving Me
by Thirteen94
Summary: Alex gets kidnapped! It's up to Marissa and the gang to find out who took her and what they want her for.  Secrets and pasts are revealed. Can the group of friends stick together to save Alex?
1. Chapter 1

(A/U): First Malex story, chapter one, No idea how this is going to turn out seeing as i don't know what's going to happen ;)

Italics are thoughts by the way

_Woah... Darkness.. Dislike _Alex thought to herself. Providing her current circumstances she was pretty calm. About a half hour ago she had woken up with a mask over her eyes - _Which was badly tied on _the blonde noted. Alex had easily shaked it off. Then she took in her surroundings. Well... pretty much your typical hideout tohide people.

"Bloody fantastic" Alex muttered to herself. "Right let's think. How the hell did i wind up tied to a chair in a fucking warehouse?"

Closing her eyes Alex tried to piece together her memory before she found herself in this shit hole.

*flashback*

_"You sure your mom isn't going to freak? I mean it's what 2:30?" Alex asked cautiously as she pulled the red jeep outside the Cooper household. Marissa merely laughed,_

_"Chill out Al, She's probably so wasted it wouldn't surprise me if she didnt know i was gone!" Alex smiled at this and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. Smiling Marissa jumped out of the jeep and ran to the front door, waved and let herself in._

_Taking a moment to breathe she sat herself up._

_And then everything went black_

*end flashback*

"Well that was... Useless" Alex mumbled hoplessly

Two days later.

"Alex! You in here?" Marissa walked through the apartment for about the twelth time that day. Hoping to find the blonde haired beauty. Marissa had become worried when she hadn't answered her messages on her cell, let alone all the voicemail that had her machine overflowing and the fact nobody had seen her since their date two nights ago. Pulling out her cell once again she speed dialed her trusted friend Summer, and if she couldn't think of a idea, Seth must have an idea of some sort.

"Hey Coop!" The bubbly voice on the other line said.

"Hey... Sum? Have you heard from Alex yet?" There was silence on the other side, she could hear whispering, probably from Seth.

"Coop.. Can you get to the diner in like five minutes? Theres something you should know..."

The line went dead. Dread suddenlly engulffed the tall brunette had they seen Alex with another women? Another man? Marissa was worried. She could rule out that Alex hadn't done a runner, most of her belongings were still in her apartment.

Running through the door of the diner Marissa quickly spotted Summer, Seth... And Ryan. _What the hell is he doing here?_ Marissa thought to herself, before sliding into the booth with them.

"So~... What's up?" She asked cautiously. Summer looked at Seth who cleared his throat.

"Right so two nights ago Alex dropped you off In her jeep right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we found her jeep, about a mile or so down the road, just parked behind some trees-"  
"WAIT! What were you doing there?" Marissa interrupted, noticing the blush from Summer and Seths averted eyes the brunette caught on. "... You know what? Nevermind.. Please continue." Marissa gestured with her hands to carry on.

"Anyway.." Seth continued "We looked inside, and the keys were still in, but there was no gas."

Noting the blank look Marissa had on her face Summer cut in.

"Right, Seeing as Cohen here is useless and you look like your about to explode unless you get answers now this is what we got... Pretty much from the fact the jeep tracks had footprints going along the same direction, this means somebody kidnapped Alex, and used the gas from her jeep to get their ride going." Summer finished, understanding that her taller friend was probably freaking out right now.

Standing up Marissa couldn't think, hear or see straight. She mentioned something about getting some air and continued to leave the diner and rest her arms against the pier fencing.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke. Marissa sighed.

"What do you want Ryan?" She felt an arm around her.

"Look i know this is alot for you to take in right now but don't worry, We are all going to help you find her." Marissa raised an eyebrow at this, before stating the obvious.

"Ryan, you hate Alex. Remember?" Ryan merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie, Not to keen on her after the whole bonfire incident, but she makes you happy, so thats going to have to work for me." Smiling Marissa leaned in for a hug whilst whispering, "Thanks Ryan, I knew you'd be here for me" Ryan grinned.

_This is going to be to easy_ he thought.

So what did you think?

Ideas for the next chapter? This is going to be totally made up as i go along so any suggestions are welcome ;)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/U) So i may have had a brainstorm as to what's to happen next

Short chapter i'm afraid, just to show Whats happening to Alex

Enjoy!

After spending several hours trying to slip out of her ropes she decided it wasn't working. Instead all she manadged to do was cause the rope to cut into her wrists. Alex heard a door softly click shut. And footsteps approaching from behind, the mask was brought back up to her face and tied tighter.

"Oh you son of a bitch, I swear to God, When your back is turned, I'm going to give you the biggest ass-" Alex's threat was cut short when a hand came in contact with her face with such force, it cause her to topple over in her chair and land hardly on the concrete floor below her. Spitting out blood from her mouth Alex's mask had come off, The man standing over her was about 6'5 bald head, leather vest, grubby jeans and lots of tattoos. A voice over the walkie talkie was muffled, Alex suggested she had a concussion. As she became aware of her head lying in a small pool of blood caused by the fall the man lifted her upright and left.

"Bloody hell... So not how i planned to spend... Whatever day this is now."

"I wonder if she's even noticed i'm gone..." Alex whispers to the walls.

"Probably not" Another voice perked up, startling Alex. Looking around to see where the source of the voice came from the blonde becomes distressed.

"Oh perfect. I have no idea where i am, and now i'm talking to the bloody walls!"

A tall figure wearing a nice suit and a mask walks in front of Alex, who looks up and smiles

"To be fair mate, i'd rather of had the wall."

The masked villain kicks Alex square in the chest, winding her and sending her backwards, the chair breaks. And Alex grasps one last look at her assailent before passing out.

A Few Hours Later

Alex wakes up, disoriented and confused as hell.

She finds herself lying in the middle of a smaller room of this warehouse. Bolting upright she checks her pockets, nothing. Cursing. Alex jumps up to her feet. And becomes painfully aware of her various injuries to her head and shoulder.

"Ok... Ouch.."

The figure from earlier walks through the door and locks it behind them.

Alex pushes herself up, using the wall as a perch trying to avoid showing the effect the injuries were having on her. The figure approached Alex, stopping when they were within an inch of each other.

"What do you want?" Alex demanded, determined not to show her fear. A low chuckle came through the mask.

"What i want?... What i want is something you took from me." A male voice revealed.

_I guess that proves it's a dude then..._ The blondes thoughts raced.

"Whatever it is your looking for? I don't have." Alex stated simply. "Oh and why am i not tied to a chair this time?"

"It's no fun when your victims can't fight back." The male stated.

"Sadistic son of a bitch.."

"Well that wasn't very nice" The man laughed approaching her. "Do you know how long i have waited to do this." He approached her flexing his hands. Fear reached Alex, _This means he knows me then..._ She thought.

"Riss? Riss... RISS! Wake up girl!" an angry Summer shouted, Marissa flew upright and noticed the time. "Look Riss, we've looked everywhere. It's super late and you can't even keep your eyes open... I'm taking you home." Marissa wasn't even given a chance to argue. "Do you want to go to Alex's or your place?" The perky teen asked.

"Mine..." Marissa mumbled, being at Alex's knowing she probably wouldn't walk through the door was to much for her. She missed the bright cerulean eyes, the flowing blonde hair. The soft touch of her skin. Before Marissa could keep picturing her girlfriend she was aware that they had pulled up outside her home.  
"Don't worry, we WILL find her." Summer told the quiet teen, determination in her voice. Giving her friend a thankful smile Marissa climbed out of the car, through her house and into bed, sleep quickly engulfed her.

*Alex's apartment. Same time*

A silver nissan skyline pulled up outside of the small apartment. The figure gets out and strolled to the front door and knocked lightly. No answer. Knocking again, harder this time the figure sighs impatiently.  
"Alex?" The voice calls out, looking through the window they notice nobody is in. Cursing imaptiently to themself the figure steps back into the car, climbs into the backseat and uses their nearby hoody as a pillow.

(A/U) Who is this person holdng Alex hostage? And who is this mysterious figure at her apartment? Hopefully some people may have some form of idea as to what the hell is going on here.

Also, reviews make me happy :3


	3. Chapter 3

(A/U) So this chapter is probably going to explain who that random person outide Alex's apartment is. Also sorry about making them have a Nissan Skyline, It's my favorite car ever :) But this is a side plot and you probably wont hear much about Alex's situation this time.

A familiar sound rung through the room, picking up the cell phone Marissa turned her head into the pillow and balanced the phone on her ear.  
"Hello?" She mumbled

"Riss! Theres a strange person down at Alex's apartment!" The voice yelled, almost panicked.  
Mariss bolted upright in her bed and lost her balance, sending her crashing to the ground.

"You clutz..." Summer replied to the yelp and crashing she could hear. "Look we can't see properly from here, but they're tall and they have a silver car, you might want to get your ass over here."

She'd been changing into an outfit whilst Summer was breifing her. By the time she hung up she was at the front door.

*10 minutes later*

Marissa pulled up next to Summer and Seth in her car and got up, the group shared a concerned look and the brunette continued on with the couple loitering behind. As she approached the person a feeling of uncertanty washed over her. _Could this be the answer to finding Alex? _the brunette thought to herself. Tapping the figure on their shoulder, they spun around defensivly holding up their hands to show surrender.

"Dude! I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to break in or anything. I swear!" the teenage girl yelled. Marissa looked at her confusingly and took in her features, they were around the same height, she had dark red hair, with a solitary sky blue streak in the left side of her hair. She wore dark skinny jeans and a simple band t-shirt and a skinny leather jacket with some bright red headphones sitting around her neck.

"Can i help you?" Marissa asked. The red head looked at her worriedly.

"Um... Yeah, Please. I'm... looking for the person who lives in this apartment. Have you seen her?" The red head handed Marissa a small piece of paper. Looking at it, she noticed it was a photo of Alex.  
"Where did you get this? Whoare you?" Marissa demanded. The redhead suddenly looked worried and scared of the brunettes sudden outburst.

"Well... I'm looking for her-" The red head cut herself off suddenly.

"WHY? Why is she important to you?" Marissa demanded suddenly, hearing the outbursts Summer had come up behind Marissa putting her hand on Marissa's shoulder trying to gently pull her away. The red head got very uncomfertable, closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Because... Alex is my sister." The red head admitted finally, opening her eyes and staring into the eyes of a stunned Marissa.

*5 minutes later*

They four teenagers were sat inside Alex's apartment, Marissa, Summer and Seth were cramped together on the sofa, with the red head perched on a stool infront of them. They had sat in complete and total silence for around fifteen minutes. Seth finally spoke up first.

"Soo~... Your name's Lexi?" the girl nodded. "Cool, I'm Seth, super stud" pulling a superhero pose and smiling, Lexi raised her eyebrow and looked at him. Coughing awkwardly he gestured to the other girls.

"This is Summer, And this is Marissa." He stated, Lexi looked up interestedly.

"You're Marissa?" Marissa nodded. "Can we go for a walk? There's some stuff you should know."

(A/U)

Well another short one, I'm finding it easier to write small chunks in small chapters, it makes more sense for me to write.

So that's Lexi introduced. But why is she here? and what are her motives?

Reviews and Suggestions are alwaysss welcome :3


	4. Chapter 4

(A/U) Time to check in on Alex don't you think? Also the flashback later on, It's at the bonfire, Alex didn't bring her thugs.

...

Alex crashed to the ground yelling painfully. Pushing herlself up onto her knees she wiped her busted lip with the back of her hand impatiently and stood up._ Last night this dude attacks me, knocks me out. Twice. And here i am in the exact situation! _The blonde thought. The hospitaly was beyond basic, Two meals a day, convinient really seeing as Alex didn't eat breakfast. The meals were often cold and pretty shit. Now Alex is standing here, in the middle of getting attacked by a dude who wears masks for fun. Today he had lost the full face mask and had gone for a leather zorro eye mask _Kinky fucker_ Alex joked to herself. The man runs at Alex and striked her off guard, landing a punch directly below her ribs, winding her and causing her to fall to the ground choking. Using this opportunity the man kicks her several times sending her crashing into the wall. Turning around to light a ciggarette Alex saw a chance to knock the son of a bitch out and try to escape. Gasping slightly from the lack of oxygen Alex climbed to her feet and slowy walked towards the man. Raising her fist she intended on knocking him out, killing people wasn't on her to do list. As Alex made the strike the man spun around caught her arm, twisted it behind her back and for emphasis kicked her in the back of her knee, causing her leg to give way. The man held her like this for a while before stretching her arm towards him, keeping her from moving by resting his foot on her back.

"That wasn't a clever move at all Alex" The man laughed, causing Alex to mutter something under her breath. "You better hurry up and give me what i want, overwise things will get much more... Unfortunate for you."

"I don't know what you want from me!" Alex yelled, struggling to escape his grasp. The man got pissed at this, and bringing the ciggarette from his mouth he brought it in front of her face.

"I'm going to level with you, you bitch, Don't talk back to me, You are not in control, Nobody can hear you, and if you don't submit and give me what i fucking want, things are going to get pretty ugly for you..." The man smiled like a cheshire cat "And if that happened, your precious Marissa isn't going to want you." He felt the blonde tense in his grip. "Glad to see you understand." He let go of her arm and kicked her forcefully in her back sending her to the ground. Alex lay there quietly until she was sure the man was gone, before siting up and putting her arms around her protectively. Tears beginning to well in her eyes Alex rested her head on her arms._ I thought something like this would never happen again..._ Alex's final thought of that night,

Was Marissa. _I love you Riss..._

...

Marissa was walking close to Lexi waiting for her to talk. Marissa could tell she hadn't been to Newport before, she was taking in her surroundings, _Either that, or she's killing time._

"So.. Marissa? Where's Alex...?" Lexi asked quietly. Sighing Marissa stopped walking and looked at a confused Lexi.

"Alex? Alex is... Missing.. We haven't seen her for three days..." Marissa looked away from a shocked Lexi and continued walking.

"Missing as in... Kidnapped?" The girl asked. Marissa merely nodded. Curiosity suddenly overwhelmed her.  
"You said you're her sister. Prove it."

"What?"  
"You heard me. My girlfriend goes missing. And suddenly a girl shows up on Alex's apartment claiming to be her sister, which by the way i NEVER heard her mention. So excuse me for being a little bit suspicious." Mirassa watched the various emotions that flashed over Lexi's face. First it was shock followed by sadness and finished off with understanding? Mirassa wasn't sure about the last emotion. Sighing the red head sat down on a bench with her head in her hands.

"Alex's favourite colour is purple, she has a butterfly tattoo on her right arm, She loves surfing and beer. She's the manager of some bar here..." Stopping suddenly Lexi looked up towards Marissa.

"You know, that could just prove you a really REALLY good stalker?" Lexi chuckled.

"Our mother died four days ago." Lexi whispered. Marissa couldn't find her voice. She just stared at the slightly younger teen.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't kn-" Marissa was cut off by the sound of her cell ringing.

"Hello?...Ok...Yeah ok, we're on our way." Closing her cell she looks at Lexi "Come on then." Before smiling and walking towards a diner.

...

Marissa and Lexi were sitting beside each other in one of the many booths of a rather nice diner. A young male waiter approached them. "Can i take your order?" He asked, Lexi looked at him.

"Pancakes! And a coke please."

"Just a diet coke for now please." Nodding the waiter walked away. The brunette looked at Lexi

"Look Lex, We haven't finished this conversation ok?" Lexi nodded. "Good, Listen, Summer, Seth and Ryan are on their way and-"  
"Ryan? Ryan Attwood? The guy that beat Alex up!" Lexi shouted, standing causing some turned heads. Marissa grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the seat.  
"How did you know about that?... Of course, Alex probably told you... Did she say why?" Lexi nodded, she was about to speak but the waiter had appeared with her pancakes. She was soon distracted, leaving Marissa with the chance to relive her memories.

*Flashback*

"So... I guess this is it then isn't it Riss?" Not getting a reply from the brunette Alex stood up "Well, i'll guess i'll see you around..." And she turned to walk away. When she felt a tug on her wrist, turning around she faced Marissa. _A crying Marissa _she noted

"Look Al, I didn't mean it like that. Ryan- he's a friend. That's all he'll ever be to me. I mean i used to love him, I thought. But then i met you. When i'm around you, i feel free, like i can be myself when i'm around you. Like i don't have to hide." By now Alex had started to sob lightly. "What i'm saying is... Alex. I love you. I just couldn't figure it out.." The brunette stared into the Blondes cerulean eyes. Alex put both of her hands on either side of Marissa's head, looked her dead in the eyes.

"I love you too Riss." Smiling they both leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was different, this had all of their emotions in it. When they finally broke apart Alex pulled Marissa into her shoulder for a hug, glancing up she saw him. Ryan. He looked livid. He began walking towards the couple. Alex let go of Marissa and nudged her slightly to the side. Summer and Seth had arrived in time to see the reconciliation between the two girls, they were happy. Seth finally understood that things had to move on.

That was when he saw Ryan storm towards the two girls.

"What the FUCK are you doing Riss!" He yelled walking towards them with increasing pace.

"Ryan. I told you earlier. I don't love you... I love Alex, and nothing you can do will change that." His line of sight focussed on the blonde who was slightly taken aback with the sudden change of atmosphere; however, she didn't have time to react, because Ryan had tackled her to the ground. Sitting on top of her, he began to punch her, after taking a few hits to the face she began to fight back. Grabbing Ryans shoulders she spun them both over so she was on top, and threw herself backwards so he couldn't try it again. He lept up and kicked her squarely in the stomach sending her faceplanting towards the soft sand. He grabbed Alex by the collar and pulled her back to her feet before punching her in the face again. Before she could hit the ground, Alex grabbed the bottom of Ryans shirt and pulled him down, Alex's fast reactions led her to use her knee to collide with his stomach making him fall to the ground gasping.

"Yeah. No fucking fun when it happens to you is it?" Alex told the boy, Ryan was livid. _First my girl, now my dignity. No fucking way bitch, that shit isn't going down_ grabbing Alex's foot he pulled her back to the ground, pinning Alex's hands above her head with his arm, he used his free hand to punch her in the stomach, and once more in the face.

During the fight Seth and Summer had sprinted towards them, running past the crowd of people gathered around the two to watch the fight. Summer ran over to Marissa to calm her down, whilst Seth grabbed Ryan and pulled him off of Alex and restrained him. Gasping Alex sat up, wiping her nose and mouth with the back of her sleeve. Marissa and Summer ran over to her, dragged her up and helped her towards the car.

"Let me go Cohen! I have to get her!" Ryan screamed struggling in Seths arms.

"No can do buddy, You missed your chance, she loves her ok? Really fucking loves her..." At that Seth stood up and ran to the car with the three girls in. Ryan just sat there.

*end flashback*

Marissa remembered that day well, the feelings of love, fear and uselessness all wrapped up in one little bubble. Alex was freaked out for days, Marissa however had nightmares of it. Sometimes they would be worse than the reality and she'd wake up screaming wrapped up in Alex's arms. They agreed not to live together, but they still had "sleepovers" often.

"YO GIRLS!" A hyper voice filled her head, glancing up she saw Summer, Seth and a very awkward looking Ryan entering the diner. As they approached the booth Lexi stood up and greeted Summer and Seth, who were happy to repay the kindness. If not slightly confused.

"Hey Lexi, This is Ryan. Ryan Attwood." Lexi gave an acknowlodging nod in Ryans direction.

"Ryan, This is Lexi- Alex's sister" Marissa was sure she saw the colour drain from Ryans face, and she was sure Lexi saw it to. The two remaining standing teens glared at eachother. Worried about what would happen, Mirassa stealthily nudged Lexi who gave her a sideways glance, sighed. Put on a huge fake smile and held her hand out to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan. How nice it is to meet you." Ryan cautiously held his hand out to the red head. And they sat down. Not once did Lexi's eyes leave the uncomfortable teen.

_This is going to be dangerous..._ Marissa thought.

The group was engulfed in awkward silence.

...  
(A/U) What do you think of Lexi? More chapters in a while, This took the longest so far.

Reviews and suggestions always welcome ;)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/U) Enjoy (:

...

Summer and Seth, obviously unaware of Lexi's obvious rage towards Ryan. Tried making conversation. Realising that it wasn't going to work, they silenced. Lexi, finally breaking eye contact with Ryan looked at the rest of the group.

"So, how are we going to find Alex?"

"Well..." Seth perked up. "We could build up a profile of Alex's wherabouts over the past week or so up to when she went missing."

"Or... We could call the cops?" Summer perked up

"No!" Shouted Marissa, Ryan and Lexi simultaniously. They all stared at each other.

"I think... The cops are off the table babe." Seth stated before putting his arm around a confused Summer. Summer glanced over towards Lexi noting her obvious discomfort and pale skin. Standing up she made eye contact with the red head and motioned towards the bathroom. They both left the booth after making their excuses. Once inside Summer blocked the red heads escape.

"Look kid, i don't know you. But seriously. All the staring? May as well scream your crush from the bloody rooftops!" Lexi almost fell off of her perch next to the sinks.

"Please tell me your kidding...?" Lexi noted Summers far to serious face. "Ok... Well let me elaborate. No way in HELL i fancy Ryan... Look Summer, I'm gay." Summer looked at her. And laughed Lexi looked distraught.

"Oh no worries! I just find it totally ironic that you **and** your sister are gay! But that doesn't explain why you was giving Ryan the total glare... Unless... You know?"

"Yeah... I know."

"Who told you?"  
"Alex- of course."

"Yeah... Of course, but why would she tell you a secret like that?"

"We're sisters?"

"I mean yeah but still... It must of taken her a lot of guts to tell you something that extreme.."

"Summer being beaten up by a guy isn't that big of a deal!" Marissa walked through the door.

"The beaten up part yeah, but the fact that she got raped-"  
"WHAT!" Lexi glared at Summer "SHE GOT RAPED? By who!"

"Oh... Shit." Summer whispered Marissa merely facepalmed herself. Taking a deep breath Lexi spoke in a calmer- if not more worringly tone.

"You didn't answer me... Who. Did. It?" She demanded. Lost for words Summer freaked out. Marissa stepped forward.

"It was Trey. Trey Attwood... Ryans brother.." Marissa looked at Lexi, seeing her clench her fists. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you right away, It- it happened a few weeks after the bonfire... Trey got arrested.. Got convicted for committing the crime." After a deep breath she continued. "However. The cops discovered that he'd been put up to the crime. By Ryan... They both addmitted to it... Trey was drunk and listened to Ryan. And Ryan, well he wanted to make Alex suffer.." She broke off. Sobbing lightly "Trey got four years, Ryan? Got a month and two hundred hours community service, which got dropped after he finished his sentance.." Lexi didn't speak. Her knuckles began to turn white. Suddenly Lexi spins around and punches the mirror nearby, breaking it. the blood began to drip from her knuckles. Summer and Marissa looked in disbelief at the slightly younger teen, who never even flinched at the impact.

"Where is he?" Marissa looked at the teen.

"They went to the beach." Lexi nodding at the statement ran past them. The other two girls looked at eachother. A sudden realisation washed over them cursing loudly Marissa ran after the red head, with Summer close at her heels. They ran from the diner and immediatly spotted the red head sprinting towards the beach. Yelling after Lexi they followed her, and spotted Ryan and Seth sitting at the quiet spot on the beach, where hardly anybody ever bothered to sit at.  
"Riss... Please tell me you have a plan?"  
"Yeah... No. If i'm honest i'd rather see her kick the shit out of him." Marissa replied with a small smile. "He can consider this payback." They watched as Lexie slowed down to a fast pace behind the two unaware boys. She lifted her leg and kicked Ryan full on in the back causing him to cry out in suprise and making him crash to the ground. Seth lept to his feet.

"What are you doing crazy bitch!" He demanded

"Seth. Honey, come over here will you?" Summer called. Seth glared at Lexi before skulking off to his girlfriend. Ryan stood up.

"Seriously what is it with you?" Lunging forward Lexi caught Ryans shirt and brought him closer to her, so she could speak in his ear.  
"I know what you did to Alex. You hurt her. And i swear to God, if i find out you've done anything else to her. I will kill you." Throwing Ryan to the ground the teen walked past her observing friends and set off in the direction of Alex's apartment.

(A/U) Wasn't expecting that was you?

Me neither... Made it up as i went along -_-;


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!

Just an update!  
Hope you're all ok!

So, Lacking motivation at the moment!

So, am working on a side story, could do with checking it out! Will help link into "Saving me" easier. Perhaps. So check it out, review, suggest and enjoy! :D


	7. Chapter 7

(A/U) I am Sooooo~ sorry i havn't updated in ages T_T

"Lexi! What the fuck was that!" Marissa and Summer shouted after the redhead.

"That hurt." Lexi replied sighing.  
"Wait. What?" Summer asked noticing Lexi's bleeding hand. "I didn't see her punch Ryan Coop." The smaller girl whispered.

"She punched the mirror. Remember Sum?" Marissa replied.

"Yep. Bloody hurt." Lexi replied pulling a frown. Summer glared at the younger teen.

"Lexi. Have you ever thought about anger manadgment?" Lexi returned the glare.

"You're kidding right? Last time i went to a anti stress yoga thing i ended up attacking two other people there. And following up with knocking the instructor unconcious!" Lexi complained. After a very long awkward silence Marissa cleared her throat.

"Shall we get you cleaned up?" Lexi raised her eyebrow, before she could complain Marissa had walked ahead and Summer had grabbed the redheads uninjured hand and dragged inside her sister's apartment. Lexi took full notice of the apartment, slightly messy, beer bottles on every once empty shelf, a guitar propped against a wall and a surfboard close to it. Lexi felt a chuckle escape her lips, causing the two brunettes to turn around confused.

"Lexi. Did you just laugh?" A shocked Summer asked.

"Yeah." smiled Lexi "This is definately my sisters apartment." The teen laughed. Marissa smiled at this comment, walking out of the bathroom carrying a small first aid kit.  
"Lex, want to sit down?" She smiled gesturing to the sofa. They all sat down. Marissa took Lexi's cut hand and inspected it closely.  
"Lex.. Looks like you've still got some glass stuck in there." Marissa stated.

"That's no problem." Lexi smiled grabbing a bacteria wipe and a bandage out of the bag, wiped the cuts thoroughly and wrapped the bandage in place, fastening it.

"That doesn't seem very healthy" Summer pointed out.

"Yeah well. I don't have time to use a magnifying glass to slowly pick out each individual shard..." Lexi sighed. "Well. I have places to be. So if you don't mind. I'll catch you later." With that the teen left. Summer and Marissa heard the sound of an engine driving into the distance.

"Coop... I don't trust her." The smaller teen looked at her friend.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well... We never heard of her before. Then she suddenly comes out of the blue looking for her "sister". Which hello? Is only a year or so older than her. I mean is it even possible to have a child that soon after having another child?"

"Well Sum. That last part i can't help you with. But you do have a point with the whole sisterout of nowhere thing..."

_Unknown Location_

Alex had another day of torture. She hadn't slept properly for several days. The only thing keeping her going was the possible thought of seeing Marissa again.

"Hello Alex" The man entered the room again. Alex quickly noted he was carrying a knife. _Oh...Shit_ she thought. She had hardly had the chance to stand up before the masked man cleared the space between them and pinned the blonde to the ground with his free arm. Immediatly Alex began to panic. Flashbacks of her past began to overwhelm her. She thought she had imagined the feeling of the metal cutting into her arm. Then the adrenaline wore off. Crying out in pain she felt the warmth cover her arm. Alex couldn't breathe, but she couldn't look away from the sadistic maniacs grinning face. He brought the knife towards her throat.

"I could kill you right now you know? End your pitiful existance now. But... I want to make you pay. I want to make your friend Marissa pay. I want to make your sister Lexi pay. So i won't kill you. Not yet." The man stood up and left the room hastily. Alex sat up and curled up in the corner. _Did he say Lexi? Lexi can't be here. I haven't had the chance to introduce her to Riss... She's going to freak out..._

_Alex's Apartment_

Summer had left to find Seth. Leaving Marissa to sit around and wait. Wait for what she didn't know, Was she waiting for Lexi? Or was she waiting for Alex to wonder casually through the door. Standing up Marissa wandered around the apartment. She knocked some files off of the side and picked them up. Among the pile she noticed to letters. One was half finished and in Alex's handwriting. The other was in a different handwriting. She read it quietly to herself.

_Dear Alex_

_HEY! How are you? It's been ages since we last spoke. I'd of called you. But i may have destoryed my cell escaping from several drunk people... Remember when we went our seperate ways? Well i taught myself to drive. Which i find only useful when you posess a car. I hitchiked to Canada. Pretty shifty to be fair... I made a lovely friend. He's very good at fake i.d's I have already made very inneficiant use of this. _

_Anyway... So a week or so ago I was just outside of New York. Very loud city by the way.. Bloody expensive.. D= So i found this bar and they were playing poker. How i got involved i do not know. But after several drinks, several losses and wins later. We went all in. Me with $8,000 which was basically all my savings and earnings. I had five dollars in my pocket. The other two guys followed with the same amount of money. Another guy bet all his "bling" and like $3,000. And then there was this final guy right. Total dick so full of himself bet his car. Drumroll please. It was a Nissan Skyline! I was sooo shocked! And boy when they found they had lost. I fucking ran! Not that i had much choice... This is basically NY we're talking about.. Long story short. They had guns. I didn't. I grabbed the keys and pretty much all the money, I ran, i got shot i drove like hell. I got far away. Went to hospital. Got hotel room and wrote this. And...It just occured to me, my phone has a bullet hole going straight through it. Shit right? _

_Anyway. I miss you so much. I'm going to be passing through the O.C in a few days. So i'll drop by and find you if you're still there._

_Love always  
Lexi 3_

Marissa had read the letter in great detail. "Woah, Like a bloody novel Lex.." Marissa noted the other piece of paper, It was Alex's again she read it to herself.

_Hey Lexi.._

_I don't know how i can even send this letter to you... You sound like you're on the move constantly. So i'm writing this in the mindset that you are going to read this. I'm so glad you're going to come here. I really want to introduce you to Marissa. You will love her! Well obviously not as much as me! But if you love Canada you may not enjoy O.C as much. It's always warm. You know what that means? SURFING! You can't escape it! :D  
But you played poker? And got a Skyline? With like $24,000+? On top of that you got shot! I swear you make this shit up! You better start chilling out. You're growing up! But seriously you gotta see this place! I own a bar type club! You HAVE to meet Marissa. I'm going to keep it as a suprise for her though. It may be awkward if i just say suddenly "Oh by the way. I have a sister!" _

The letter ended there. "So Lexi is your sister Alex...But where did she go? And where are you?"

(A/U) Again. So sorry for the delay T_T


	8. Chapter 8

(A/U) I don't think many people are actually reading this. But it's fun so am still going to carry on (: Also sorry for delay, illness and exams. joy (:

Lexi was sat in her car. "Dammit. I need a plan.." She muttered. Lexi took in her scenery. Not knowing where to go, she pulled out of the apartments parking and had parked further down the road. From here there was a good view of the sea. Getting out she sat on her roof.

_Seriously though. What the hell? How am i supposed to help find somebody in a town i dont even know!_ Lexi cursed in defeat. Pulling out her cell she dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Yo. I need a favour."

"Oh not again. What is it this time?" The irish in the mans accent began to come through more now.

"I'm going to need to tap some cell phones."

"What? Are you crazy Lexi? The blacksuits almost got you last time you did that!"  
"For christ sake. Stop calling them the blacksuits. You make them seem like a mafia superhero gang." Lexi complained.

There was silence on the other line.

"Fine. Your funeral. How many d'you need? And where shall i drop them off?"

"Make it about five, just in case." Lexi then told the voice the address of the diner.  
"Ok then kid. Will drive down tomorrow. Will give you a bell when i get close like ok?" Lexi hung up.

_Evil lair/Hideout_

"Your sister. Rather annoying." The mask as Alex had taken to refering him as stated.

"Lexi? Yeah... But that doesn't stop her." Alex replied smiling. The mask paced around Alex slowly.  
"Well.. Alex. I'm going to cut you a deal here."

"I'm listening" Alex raised an eyebrow. _But i have a feeling i aint going to like the sound of it._ She thought.

"Tell me everything about Lexi. Everything that will hurt her. And you can have one phonecall." Alex sighed _I knew i wasn't going to like the sound of it..._

"You have till tomorrow to decide." And the mask left the room.

_At least he didn't beat me up again. Stupid git._

_Next morning_

Lexi walked into the apartment holding a small pouch, she silently walked towards Marissa's cellphone and the house phone. She took the back from the cell and placed a small chip inside. She did a similar thing to the house phone. Content with her work she went to find the brunette, who she soon noticed asleep on the couch by her. Kneeling on the ground Lexi looked at her... And poked her in the face.  
"Riss. Wake up." Lexi stated prodding the older girls face. Opening her eyes Marissa was unsure as to what was happening.

"Lexi... What the hell?" she asked sitting up. Smiling cheerfully Lexi asked the brunette to call Summer, Seth and Ryan. To get them to meet at the diner. Confused Marissa agreed and went over to the phone, whilst Lexi excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once inside she placed her ever present headphones to her head. And listened. Surely enough she began to hear ringing coming from her headphones.  
"Hellllooo?" a bubbly voice asked. It was Summer

"Hey Sum. Want to meet at the diner in like an hour? You, Me, Seth, Ryan and Lexi?" Lexi and Marissa heard the sigh from Summer.

"Lexi? Are you sure Coop? Do you trust her?" Summer asked shocked. Lexi noted the hesitation in Marissa's voice.  
"I suppose i do. I mean, she's Alex's sister."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well.. They look alike. They act alike. They both have cuthroat attitude. And...They talked. From before Alex went missing." Marissa trailed off.  
"Fine. Half an hour ok? I'll call Ryan." Summer hung up abruptly, leaving Marissa in silence. Lexi flushed the chain and walked out a minute later. She noticed Marissa's confused face.  
Marissa. Noticing Lexi's entrance turned around, put on a fake smile and asked if she was ready. Lexi nodded.

(A/U) I'm sorry i keep putting up short chapters. But i find it easier to keep track of. Also, it'd be strange if i changed suddenly. They will start getting longer eventually though. I'm just writing in between revision sessions T_T

R&R please :3


	9. Chapter 9

(A.U) I'm glad you people are confused :) A good way to keep you hooked :D

_At the Diner..._

Nobody had spoken for a while. Ryan and Lexi were having a glare competition from each end of the table. Marissa was looking out of the window aimlessy, Seth was drawing and Summer was in the bathroom.  
Nobody had noticed Lexi "borrow" their cell phones and attach the bugs.

Marissa was glancing out towards the beach, where she saw a figure, directly opposite staring into the diner. Confused the teen turned to Lexi who was also looking out of the window.

"Whats going on Lex?" Marissa whispered under her breath. Lexi shook her head in response.

"Any news on Alex yet?" Summer perked up suddenly.

"Nothing yet." Lexi repsonded instantly turning to look at the small teenager.

Summer's eyes noticeably narrowed.

"Oh.. Well. Lexi, Tell us about yourself." She smiled. Marissa felt the younger teen tense instantly.

"What... Do you want to know...?" She asked awkwardly.

"Where have you been the past few months?" Summer pressed.

"A few places. Mainly stayed in USA though, I was in England for a few weeks, Went to this private school by London. Crazy girls they were." Lexi laughed.

"Really? Well, why didn't Alex mention you at all?" Summer asked smiling. Marissa noticed Lexi's awkwardness.

"That's Alex's carefree spirit i guess." Lexi murmered and looked away. After a short silence Summer began to laugh.

"Wow. Almost like you two aren't sisters at all then isn't it!" Lexi remained silent. "That's because you aren't really related isn't it?" Summer asked, leaning across the table. It was as though Ryan, Seth and Marissa wasn't even there.

"What is your problem?" Lexi demanded.

"Oh i'm sorry" Summer said sarcastically. "I didn't realise YOU was unaware that none of us knew Alex had a sister!" Summer shouted. Marissa noticed Lexi's fist clutch the chair, her knuckles turning white. "If you was really Alex's sister, You'd be doing more to help find her!" The next events played out quickly. Lexi made an attempt to dive across the table, but Marissa had expected it, diving across, she grabbed Lexi and they fell to the floor. Lexi lept up and tried to move towards the smaller teen, who now had Ryan and Seth in the way. Marissa grabbed the red heads arms and held her back.

"You have no idea what i've been doing to find her!" Lexi screamed, tears in her eyes. "This is my sister we're talking about! And you're acting like i don't care! As far as i can see, I'm the only one spending MY nights driving around, searching, asking. ANYTHING. Anything i can do to at least narrow down where the fuck she could have gone!" The teen screamed. She threw herself from Marissa's grasp and ran out of the door.

Meanwhile, the waiter who was a few tables away sighed.

"At least she didn't break anything this time." He groaned to the customers.

_Alex's Apartment_

"Fuck sake..." Lexi groaned. She was grabbing whatever belongings she had unpacked and was throwing them into her bag. Marissa came sprinting in.

"Lexi! Where are you going?" She demanded "You can't just up and leave, You're just going to prove Summer right!"  
"I'm not leaving because of that..." Lexi sighed. "I've been followed." She added nodding in the direction of the window. Marissa followed her line of sight, surely enough, she could just about make out a figure in the distance. "Lexi. Explain." Marissa demanded. Lexi sighed.

_A few hours later: Evil Lair_

"So Alex. What is your decision?" Alex looked at the floor.

"Sure whatever. Lexi's a grown girl, she can handle herself."

"Good decision."  
"Tell us. What is Lexi's weakness? Physical and mental if you please" the figure stood infront of Alex with a notepad and pen.

Alex sighed. "Lexi, was in an accident when she was younger, her left shoulder, got damaged. She also got caught in a few gun crimes, Her right leg is weak, as is her ribs."

Nodding the figure asked. "Good. Good. Now, mental?" Alex sighed.

"She suffered trauma. The thought of losing a loved one or somebody close terrified her. She becomes overprotective and often suffered blackouts." Looking away Alex knew she shouldn't do this. But if Lexi really is there. She'd of done something mission impossible.

"How can you gain Lexi's trust." Alex laughed.

"That. I don't know the answer to. Lexi either trusts you immediatly or she never does. She can be mutual. But thats about it." Taking notes, The figure sighed.

"Final question. Are you two really sisters? She was born less than a year later, that's rather unlikely."

Alex looked away. This was a question she wasn't expecting to have to answer.

"My parents. They wanted twins. More than anything in the world. When my mother got pregnant. They were overjoyed. But not so much when they found out it was only me. They got depressed. And desperate. They got this guy in, total sleaze Jack told me. And he promised to get them a second kid at around the same time. So he did the whole wierd IVF thing. And injected it into this poor girl, she was only like 18 herself... Well the nine months passed. And i was born. But there was no Lexi. They began injecting all kinds of drugs into this girl. I mean everything. And after a year. She died. But she gave birth before she died. And there was Lexi. Every cocktail of medications were used on that girl. Lexi turned into..." Alex paused. Composing herself. "She developed, acute senses. She could hear, see, smell. Everything about 5% better than the rest of us..." Alex drifted off. She didn't want to talk anymore. "I'm sorry Lexi. I hope you forgive me." She whispered. The figure nodded and walked off, pulling out a cell phone. They said something and hung up, turning back to Alex.

_Meanwhile_

Marissa was stood at the counter, waiting for Lexi to talk. Lexi was looking towards the wall. "Lexi. Talk." Marissa demanded once again. Lexi opened her mouth. Marissa saw a flash of fear cross her face, and watched the red head dive towards her shouting something. Marissa couldn't hear. A loud ringing crashed through her senses as Lexi dived and pulled her to the floor. All Marissa could hear was the smash of glass. They didn't move.

(A/U) St Trinians reference ;) For those who haven't watched it. Watch it. it's amazing.

Also Lexi's background is starting to form. But it's only leaving more questions isn't it? hm... Update soon R&R please :3


	10. Chapter 10

(A/U) What just happened? Let's find out shall we? 

_Alex's Apartment._

"Marissa!" Lexi screamed putting her hands over the taller teens stomach. Blood was everywhere. Lexi watched in horror as she saw her sisters girlfriends life begin to fade in front of her. Pulling Marissa close, Lexi could feel the blood seeping into her clothes.  
"Riss. Don't worry. Everythings going to be alright." She whispered, hoping to soothe the teen. Marissa began coughing up blood. Looking into Lexi's eyes she whispered.

"Tell her i love her.." Lexi nodded and replied in a raspy voice

"Tell her yourself, you're going to pull through this!" she pleaded to Marissa. Who laughed lightly in reply.

"Wow Lex, not to bright are you?" She smiled to Lexi. "Hey Lex.. Is it me, or is it cold?"  
"It's pretty cold today Riss." Lexi replied wiping her eyes on the back of her blood soaked sleeve, making the smell of blood smell even deeper than it already did. Fighting off the urge to vomit, she took her jacket off and put it around the teen.

"That better?" She asked.

"Very much so." Marissa smiled in reply, Lexi smiled back, but was cut short when she saw Marissa's facial features relax.

She was gone.

Somewhere Alex had a bad feeling.

(A/U) D:


	11. Chapter 11

_Alex's Apartment_

"Helloooo? Anybody in there?" A distant voice asked. Lexi couldn't focus. "Lexi?" The voice asked, growing closer. Still Lexi couldnt bring herself to respond. She was covered in blood, It was masking her senses.

"Lexi!" The voice shouted growing closer still. "What's going on?" Lexi felt her surroundings focus around her.

"Lexi!" The voice shouted and Lexi opened her eyes. Marissa was there. Standing in front of her, looking worried. "What the fuck just happened?" She demanded. Lexi blinked, unable to form the words. Had everything just been a hallucination? A messed up joke her mind was playing? No. She could smell the blood. Taste it. This was making no sense. Finally looking at Marissa she asked;  
"What just happened?" Marissa looked shocked.

"You tell me, one minute you look ready to talk, then your eyes glaze and you just stop!"

"What..?" Lexi trailed off. Looking for any sign that what she thought had happened had in fact. Happened.

"Lexi? What's happening?" Marissa looked worried.

"I'll get back to you on that..." Lexi replied.

" won't, You'll explain now." Lexi sighed in response

"You just died.." She whispered. Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"Nooo~ I was standing here." Marissa replied.

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot... This is just confusing shit!" Lexi exclaimed. Marissa walked around the apartment. "So what? Does this mean you're a basket case?" Lexi froze.

"Don't call me that..." She whispered, turned away from the older teen. After another unerving silence, Lexi finally turned to Marissa.

"I need to go think ok? I'll be back soon. Then, I'll explain. Deal?" Not giving Marissa a chance to respond she left the apartment.

"Well... Somebody has confrontational issues..." Marissa sighed.

Lexi was sat on top of a park bench, outlooking the sea. She was watching a couple of kids flying a kite. She blinked and they were gone. The same happened with a couple arguing close to her.

"Dear God...I'm going insane!" Lexi shouted, startling passers by. She was brought out of her misery by a small vibration coming from her headphones. Putting them on her head, she brought out the device and it read "Ryan to... Unknown" Frowning the turned the volume up.

"Yo Ryan, Where you at?" A voice asked.

"Hey, I'm at mine. Why?" she heard Ryan reply.

"I got her."  
"What? Really?" The shock and joy was present in Ryans voice.  
"Really. You got the money?"

"Got it? I've had it for days, Been waiting on your ass!" Ryan replied.

"Wanna do the meet today?" The voice asked.

"Sure, gas station about ten miles out of Newport?" Ryan asked.

"Deal. Be there in two hours."  
The line went dead. Cursing, Lexi through the headphones around her neck she pulled her keys from her pocket and dived into her car. This was her chance to get Alex, she wasn't going to mess it up.

_Evil Lair_

The mask put a black bag over Alex's head and forced her out of the door, paying no head to her exhasparation.

"Move. MOVE!" He demanded pushing her forcefully, she hit her head. Everything went black from Alex's view.

(A/U) MARISSA ISN'T DEAD! :D

I got really worried. Because it took me longer to write this chapter, And i thought you readers would think she was really dead! D:  
But don't worry, It's just Lexi going insane (:


	12. Chapter 12

(A/U) Thank youu so much for reading this far! Especially to CJ4Eva! You're my motivation for writing each chapter (:

So lets kick this all of shall we?

_Gas Station place_

Lexi was sitting on her car reading a newspaper trying to look incognito. On the other side of the station Ryan was sitting on his car flipping his cell phone randomly. About five minutes passed when a rather flashy mercedes pulled in, Lexi saw Ryan leap to his feet immediatly. Folding her paper and tossing it inside the car, Lexi began her approach. As she got closer she could hear and see the conversation. The man who had shown up with the car was tall, bald and wore a black suit.  
"Bloody fantastic..." Lexi whispered. They were talking about the car and the bald guy looked. Edgy. Ryan gave him a briefcase, which when the bald guy opened showed to Lexi that there was quite a fine sum of money. The bald guy gave him a key and several pieces of paper work. Before taking Ryan's car and leaving.

Ryan was grinning. He was about to enter the drivers seat before he was tackled by Lexi. Crashing to the ground Ryan let out a cry of suprise.

"Lexi? What the fuck!" He shouted.

"Where's Alex!" Lexi demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryan yelled back.

"You do! I heard you on the phone! That guy said he had _her _SO WHERE IS SHE!" Lexi demanded, Slamming Ryan into the ground.

"When the guy said HER he meant THE CAR!" Lexi looked at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously?"  
"Seriously." Lexi stood up and pulled Ryan to his feet.

"But... You were supposed to have her. You had every reason to! This-" Lexi was cut short, her headphones let out a beep, alerting her and Ryan. "One minute." Lexi said and put the headphones on. Looking at the device she frowned. It wasn't working properly. It wasn't showing who it was. What it did say was that it was a three way conversation. She listened eagerly. Ryan watched suspiciously, watching Lexi's facial expressions. Ranging from confusion, to rage. And to shock.

Pulling off her headphones she turned to Ryan.

"You got a docking station in that car of yours?" Ryan nodded. They got into the car and Lexi plugged the device into the station. She pressed some buttons. And a recording played out into the car.

_"Did you deliver the car?" A female asked  
"Yeah" A male replied  
"Was you know what inside?"  
"Yep, plan went off without a hitch."_

_Another voice jumped in_

_"So now what?" Another male asked._

_"Now we call the cops. Get him arrested."  
"You know, there was somebody else there."_

_"WHO?"_

_"Dunno, This red haired kid was hiding behind a car, figured they were eavesdropping. Played it cool though" _

_"Shit. Lexi."_

_"Shit." _Lexi and Ryan heard one line go dead.

_"Actually.. This could work." The female pointed out._

_"How so?" The second male replied._

_"She probably thought Ryan was up to something. She stays with him, they BOTH get arrested. Let's us carry out the plan."_

_"Coool"_

_"I'll meet you later, we'll see how this turns out."_

The lines went dead.

"WHAT?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yep..." Lexi replied.

"Get me arrested? With what?" Ryan asked. After a short pause Lexi flew forward.

"Wait a minute!" Lexi flew out of the car and Ryan followed. They got to the back of the car, And Lexi opened the boot. "Oh shit." Lexi stated.

"Fucking no way..." Ryan replied.

Inside the boot. Was Alex. She was cut and bruised. She was covered in dry blood. But it was definatley Alex. Freaking out, Lexi closed the boot.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Hellllooooo? Public place?" Lexi stated.

"Good point."

"Right Ryan. I still don't really like you much right now-"  
"Thanks."  
"Sorry. But come on... Anyway. You seem VERY innocent. And I'd rather not let the cops get involved. So~ What's going to happen is. You are going to take my car. Take it to Alex's apartment. And stay there. Don't tell her about Alex. And don't tell anybody else. Not even Summer or Seth ok?" Ryan nodded. "Good. And give me your keys, and the deeds. Also. Do you have a credit card?" Ryan nodded again "Hand one over."  
"What? Why!" He demanded.  
"Look. Just give me a card, I'll pay you everything back later ok?" Sighing Ryan gave her a card. "Right. Now. Piss off."  
And with that they exchanged keys and drove in their seperate directions.

_Meanwhile at the Police Station_

"911 emergency." Officer Jenny asked into the phone. Jenny listened as the voice on the other line explained what they saw and Jenny calmed them.

"Ok ma'am. We'll send someone to follow the car immediatly." The line went dead.

"Ok we got an anonymous phone call. Saw an exchange, thinks it's massive drugs exchange." Jenny relayed off a liscence plate number and the cops went to work.

_Somewhere_

Lexi had pulled over. She got Alex out of the car boot and sat her up in the passenger seat. Slapping her slightly on the side of the face, there was no response. Concerned Lexi checked her pulse, It was normal. Sighing in relief Lexi pulled the seatbelt over her sister. Checking her watch she sighed again. Pulling out the device and a screwdriver she began work on it.

_Alex's apartment_

Ryan was knocking on the door. Marissa opened it.

"Hey Coop!" Ryan greeted, acting happy. That was the last thing on his mind. He was freaking out.

"Hi... Ryan?" Marissa replied. "Why are you driving Lexi's car?"  
"Erm.. Mine broke down whilst we were hanging out. So Lexi offered me hers whilst she fixed it. She's quite the handyman... I mean. Woman." He stuttered.  
"Right.. Well. Come in..." Marissa mumbled moving inside. Ryan followed and closed the door behind him.

"How is Lexi? Last i saw her she flipped out over me dying or something like that."  
"She seemed. Fine." Ryan lied. Marissa wasn't buying this, he knew that.

"I'm going to call Summer."

_Somewhere_

Lexi had been working for a while, She knew the cops were going to show up, it was just timing it right. And hoping to God Alex woke up soon. She had been fixing the device. When it began to beep. It was working. It read _Marissa and Summer_. Cursing she pulled her own cell out, and dialed Ryan. Putting her headphones on one ear she pulled her phone to the other.

_"Hey Sum!"_

_"Hey Coop!"  
_"Ryan! NO TIME FOR HI'S GET MARISSA OFF THE PHONE NOW!" Lexi shouted and hung up.  
_"What's up?"  
"Chilling with Seth. You?"  
"I was watching a movie, before R-" _

The line went dead.

Sighing a sigh of relief Lexi smiled. Next to her Alex stirred and opened her eyes.

"ALEX!" Lexi grinned Alex jumped at the sudden sound.

"L.. Lexi?" She stuttered. Lexi dived across the car and pulled Alex into a hug.

"Right Alex. Sorry to sound harsh. But we haven't got time. If we get pulled over. You fell off the roof of the house trying to fix the antenna and i'm drving you to the hospital. Ok?" Alex nodded numbly. "Also. You're in shock." And began driving.

_Alex's apartment._

"What the hell Ryan?" Marissa demanded.

"Sorry about that. I... Tripped." Ryan suggested. Marissa looked angry and shocked. And Ryan watched her expression relax.  
"Ryan. I think i understand what's going on here."  
"You.. YOU DO?" Ryan replied shocked.

"Yes... You still love me." Ryan's eyes narrowed.

"What?... I mean.. Yes...YEAH! I still love you." Ryan replied nodding, as if to convince himself.

(A/U) Alex is baaaack! :D  
Will hope to write another tomorrow, I know i keep saying this, But i mean it this time. Shit is about to go down! :D

Things are going to get interesting. And i think more questions are being asked then answered. Is Ryan still part of this? God knows. (:


	13. Chapter 13

Alex and Lexi had been driving in silence for about fifteen minutes. Alex finally turned to her sister.

"Lex.. What's going on?" Lexi glance and her sister and pulled over.

"Wish I knew... I thought it was Ryan. Everything pointed to him. Hell. I still think he had something to do with it... But I don't know Al... I really don't know..." Lexi grumbled. Trailing off. "Alex.. What happened to you?" A concerned look covered the teens features.

"I got hit. Alot. Cut a few times, probably a few breaks." Alex sighed. Looking at Lexi, she had to tell her. "Lexi... They wanted to know about you. In exchange for a call to Riss..." Lexi turned to Alex again.

"Oh... What did you tell them?"

"Stuff you never wanted people to know about."

"Oh." Lexi vacantly looked out of the front of the car.

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. I bet you're pissed that you never got to make the call right?"

"Yeah. Wait, Can I call her?" Alex asked. Lexi didn't answer for a while. "Lex? Can I call Riss?"

"Go for It." Lexi stated plainly, tossing her cell to Alex. "But after you do. We need to switch rides." Alex nodded, and dialed the familiar number into the cell. Pressing it to her ear, she swallowed her nerves. A familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" The girl sounded annoyed.

"Hey Riss." Alex tried to sound cheerful, but could feel her throat tightening at the sound of Marissa's voice.

"Alex?"

"Yeah It's me." Alex could feel herself tearing up. The silence on the other line suggested Marissa was the same.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is Lexi with you?" Marissa bombarded Alex with questions.

"Depends on what you mean by ok babe. I'm hurt, but It's nothing to serious, and yeah Lexi's with me." Lexi ears perked when she heard her name.

"That's good... I miss you."

Lexi sighed, leant over towards Alex and the phone. "Guys, sorry to cut this short. Buuut, we're not safe yet. And It might be a tad more meaningful if you guys had a face to face reunion."

Alex pushed her sister away, "She's right Riss. I better go. I'll speak to you soon though right?"

"Of course... Alex. I love you. Never forget it ok?"  
"I love you too." Alex wiped a tear away impatiently. Lexi leant over and took the cell.

"Marissa? It's Lexi."  
"What's up?" Marissa sniffed.

"Listen. Is Ryan there?"  
"Yeah, he's in the bathroom."  
"Does anybody else know?"  
"Summer and Seth know Ryan is here if that's what you mean."  
"What?... Do they know I'm not there?"  
"Of course."  
"Alright... We'll speak to you later ok?" And Lexi hung up. Alex glared at her sister.

"What was that about!" She demanded.

"Well... I think... Summer and Seth be behind this..." Alex laughed.

"You're kidding right? Summer? Sure she's sharp tempered but kidnap? Hell no. And Seth? Please, he's a little chicken."

"I may be wrong. But I'm just trying to think who it could be." Lexi began dialing another number into her cell.

"Yo. I need help."  
"I told you it was a bad idea." The irish man spoke.

"Scoot. Don't start. Look, bring your car."

"Where to kid?"

"That's it? No argument?"  
"Lexi. I'm way beyond trying to reason with ya."  
"Fair enough" Lexi chuckled and told Scoot where they were.

_10 Minutes Later_

Scoot pulled up infront of Alex and Lexi In a silver subaru.

"Lexi, you sure this is a good idea?"  
"...You don't even know what it is!" Lexi stated.

"It's one of your plans. Of course it isn't going to be a good idea." Alex butted in.

"Fine. Whatever. It's my funeral. Alex, get in the car with Scoot. Scoot. Go to her apartment. And stay there." Lexi spoke, rubbing her temples in an attempt to ward off an oncoming headache.

"Lexi! What the hell? I'm not going with him!"

"Alex. You don't have much of a choice ok? You stay in this car, you're going to get arrested or killed ok? I'm not going to let that happen. Call me a self sacrificing selfish numbskull. But whatever." Lexi shouted. Alex was stunned by the outburst. Lexi took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I mean. If you were to die Al..." Lexi walked closer "I think Marissa's world would actually end. And honestly, that isn't fair." Lexi sighed. Alex closed the space between them and pulled Lexi into a long hug.

"Lex. Don't die ok?"  
"I'll do what i can." Lexi chuckled. With that the two sisters parted ways. Lexi watched Scoot and Alex drive away. Pulling out her cell once more she dialled a number. And waited.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"You want me and Alex? You'll have to come and get us. The cops aint going to do shit. You know that. So send your lackies that you got leeching into their lives and lets get this over with."

"Where are you?" The voice replied calmly. Lexi relayed her location to the stranger and hung up.

Sitting in her car, she fastened her seatbelt. "First time for everything" She grumbled. And so the wait began.

(A/U) It's the beginning of the end people! Could Lexi be right about her theory? Or is it another miss? Stay tuned guys ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_A Short Time Later_

A car pulled up next to Lexi, Who checked her watch. Sighing she approached the car. A figure got out of the car carrying a crowbar.

"How original..." Lexi stated sarcasticaly, as the figure swung at her, Lexi swiftly brought her arm up to defend her head, feeling the cool metal collide with her arm she let out a gasp of pain as the bone cracked. Lexi stumbled forward as the figure hit her in the back of her legs, causing her to crash to the ground.

"Oh- bitch." Lexi cursed. This is when she noticed the figure was wearing a mask. "Seriously?" She complained. The figure nodded and brought the crowbar towards Lexi, going for the kill. Rolling out of the way Lexi tried to throw herself onto her feet, stumbling backwards she landed on the car the figure arrived in.

"Mask dude! Stop trying to kill me for a minute would you! Please?" Lexi shouted in between dodges and dives. Shockingly the figure stopped and held the crowbar close to Lexi's head.

"Why should I have stopped?" The figure asked. Lexi decided it was a man.

"Look dude. You're about to beat the crap out of me and possibly kill me... Doesn't that mean I get a last request?" Lexi asked. The man paused. As if to think.

"I suppose so. What do you want?"  
"A few answers?"  
"Why? I'm about to kill you."  
"Peace of mind blah blah blah, you know the drill.." Lexi wasted no time.

"Fine. You got five questions." He stated. Lexi sighed.

"Fine. First question. Who do you work for?"  
"The blacksuits."  
"Shit.. Thought so... Ok.. Second question. Why did you kidnap Alex?"  
"Two reasons for that. It was In our best interest. And our higherups told us to do it."  
"In your best interest? Third question. Does that mean you didn't always work for the blacksuits, If you didn't why did you join them?"  
"I should count that as two questions. But I wont. Indeed. We did not always work for the blacksuits. We joined them because they said they would help up acheive our goal."  
"Alright then..." Lexi paused. "Fourth question. Why did I get involved?"  
"You got in the way of the plan. And then you became a problem. The higher ups fixed that. You became part of the plan."  
"..." Lexi thought hard, one question left. "Alright then. Final question so listen good. What time is it?" Lexi asked hopefully. The man looked at his watch.

"9:15pm"  
"Shit..." Lexi murmered. The man approaced her with crowbar at the ready. He stuck her in the ribs, and spun to hit her head, Lexi. Stunned tried to focus, she threw herself backwards, causing her to crash to the floor. She rolled under the mans car and popped up on the other side. That was when she realised. He hadn't come alone. Another figure stepped out of the car and grabbed Lexi. Holding her the figure whispered In her ear.

"If we'd have met under different situations. We could have been friends." Lexi laughed at this.

"Not likely. I'm sorry but if this is how far you'd go to "protect" Marissa. I'd rather not of known you." Lexi stated using air quotes for protect.

"You don't know what it's like."

"I don't need to. You KNOW she's beyond happy with Alex. It doesn't take a genius to work that out. Look. I'm sure you have your reasons. But they aren't good."  
"We can't stop now though. The blacksuits would come and kill all of us."  
"Well I can't let that happen." With that Lexi threw her head back and headbutted the smaller figure and flew from her towards crowbar dude. Who swung the bar at Lexi, crashing into her ribs, Lexi coughed blood out. Falling to the ground crowbar dude threw his crowbar to the ground, sat above Lexi, and punched her repeatedly. Suddenly the group became aware of a oncoming sound. Looking up, crowbar dude saw lights approaching them. It was then they became aware. They were parked and stood on a train track.

"Sorry about that." Lexi smiled, regardless of the blood trickling down her face.

"Fucking move!" The smaller figure shouted as they got into the car. The guy with the crowbar sprinted towards the car, got in and sped off the tracks. Lexi saw the train get closer and rolled.  
Lexi spun off the track just as it collided with Ryans car. She continued rolling and soon found herself flying down a hill. Unable to stop Lexi allowed herself to roll as far away as possible. Finally stopping Lexi found herself in a rather thorny bush.

"Ouch.." Lexi stated numbly. And just lay there for a while.

_Meanwhile._

Scoot and Alex were in silent awe. They had recieved a call about ten minutes ago, and had heard everything. They pulled into Alex's driveway. Scoot waited for Alex to move. But she wouldn't. They hadn't heard Lexi rolling down the hill or her ouch. They thought she could be dead. Scoot coughed awkwardly.

"I'm sure she's fine kid. Lexi's a tough nut to crack."  
"What if she is dead?"  
"Don't think like that. Believe me. Lexi has been in some situations. So all you can do right now Is go into that building. And see your girlfriend. Kiss her. Love her. And be thankful YOU are alive. Lexi can look after herself. Hell try calling her later." Alex merely nodded.

"Thank you Scoot." And she got out of the car. As she knocked the door Scoot sped away. Marissa answered. They just stood there. Staring at eachother for a few minutes. Marissa moved in to kiss and hold the blonde. But was cut short when the teen broke down. Tears streaming down Alex's face, Marissa had no idea how to react. She had never seen the blonde like this before. She was broken. Marissa pulled Alex into a hug, and held her. Alex put her head in Marissa's shoulder and just cried. After a few minutes passed, Marissa slowly paced backwards pulling Alex with her into the apartment. Ryan quickly waved a goodbye and walked out. Alex wouldn't let go of Marissa. And just carried on crying. Marissa eventually pulled herself from Alex's grip. Alex looked at Marissa.

"You're really here." Marissa manadged. Alex simply nodded.

"Yeah."

"But. How?"

"I.. I don't really know. First thing I remember. I'm sat In a car, and Lexi is freaking out calling people and giving my her cell and shipping me off in ANOTHER car with a random irish man. On the way here, we get a call and all we hear is Lexi talking and cursing and... Riss. She was being hurt... I mean.. I - She could be dead Riss." Alex's shoulders began to heave as she thought back the sobs.

"She'll be fine Alex. I'm sure."  
"We... We heard a train." Alex sat on the sofa head in her hands. Marissa silently flipped out her cell and dialled a number. The phone rang out, and rang out. There was no answer. Sighing Marissa put her cell away and sat by Alex and pulled her into her grasp. Alex fell asleep, almost instantly in Marissa's arms. Marissa arranged Alex so they were lying across the sofa and Marissa pulled the blanket over the pair and lay there.

_The Next Morning: Somewhere outside of NewPort._

"What was I thinking when I put that bloody car on those tracks... Damn.." Lexi cursed. "I have no idea where I am... Fuck sake." Lexi fell to the ground. She had used her favourite jacket as bandages, but the blood wasn't stopping. "Dammit." She cursed again. Lexi pulled out her cell. Finally she had some signal. She had a missed call from Marissa. Looking at her surroundings, she noted a gas station some distance away.  
"Well... I'm screwed." Lexi stated. And began to drag herself.

_Alex's Apartment._

Marissa's cell was ringing. Groaning Marissa grabbed it.  
"HEY COOP!" Marissa flinched at the enthusiasm.

"Summer?" Marissa asked yawning.

"Hey! Wanna go to the mall?"  
"You seem awfully cheery..."  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Marissa didn't reply. She sat up and climbed over Alex.

"Coop?"  
"Alex is back. Lexi Is missing."  
"So? At least Alex is back."  
"Gee Sum. Lexi is Alex's sister."  
"She's trouble."  
"She didn't do anything though!" Marissa argued.

"So. You wanna come to the mall?"  
"No. Summer. Lexi found Alex last night and Alex is back. Now, we're going to find Lexi." Summer hung up. "Goodbye to you to..." Marissa sighed and closed her cell.

(A/U) Gasp! What is going on? Find out sooon (:  
Merry Christmas to you all!


	15. Chapter 15

_Gas Station, Just outside of NewPort._

"This Is Insane..." Lexi mumbled walking into the gas station. She walked through the small aisles trying to ignore the stares from everybody else. Unsucessful in her search for bandages, Lexi picked up several boxes of large plasters. Approaching the till she pulled out a few dollars. Lexi silently handed over the boxes to a cashier.  
"4.95 please." He said, looking Lexi up and down. Lexi worldessly handed over a $5 and left.

Sitting outside Lexi dialled for a cab and began placing plasters over her injuries as temporary bandages.

_Alex's Apartment._

"We could call the cops. Report her missing?" Marissa suggested.

"No. Not yet."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not sure. It just doesn't seem right." Alex sighed.  
"Fine. But we're going to meet Seth and Summer for breakfast."  
"Do we have to?"  
"They've been worried sick. We may as well drop by."  
"Fine." Alex went to stand but flinched and sat back down. "Yeah... That may be difficult when i'm a cripple."  
"You're not a cripple. You've been through alot. It's understandable" Marissa cupped Alex's faced and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, she felt Alex move with her. Next thing they knew, They were standing infront of eachother. "Shall we go?" Marissa smiled. Alex was shocked.

_Gas Station  
_"Suppose you want the hospital don't you kid?" The driver asked.

"No thanks. Newport please." Lexi corrected. The driver raised and eyebrow, but didn't falter.

_Diner_

"Alex!" Seth shouted, running and pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Seth. That kinda hurts." Alex sighed into his shoulder.

"Take the pain. I missed 'ya" Seth laughed. Marissa punched him lightly in the shoulder. They sat down.

"Where's Summer?" Marissa asked.

"Bathroom. Where's Lexi?" Seth replied.

"We don't know..." Alex whispered

"Oh.." Seth trailed of. Summer casually sat next to him.

"Welcome back Alex." Summer smiled. Alex nodded in reply. "So what are you going to do about Lex?" Summer asked casually.

"We... Don't really know." Marissa replied, turning to the small teen. "Alex insists against calling the cops. And we don't know the first place to look." Marissa sighed. A waitor approached them and looked at each of them individually.

"Oh.. You're socially unaware friend not here to destory the place today?" He asked smirking. Marissa felt Alex tense at the comment.  
"Look. We didn't ask your opinion, so just take our orders and piss off." Marissa shot back. The waitor glared at her, and took each persons order.

"Well..." Seth perked up "Looks like SOMEBODY is going to spit in your food." He smiled, looking at Marissa. "But seriously. Best way to find something. Go to where you last saw it. So. You go to where you last saw Lexi."

"That wouldn't work for me..." Marissa sighed. "Last time i saw her was back at Alex's apartment."

"Last time i saw her. Was like ten miles out of Newport. I.. Think we was on a train track." Alex sighed.  
"So start there." Seth suggested.

"Or!" Summer perked up "Wait a while. See if she turns up." She smiled awkwardly. Alex raised an eyebrow. The waitor brought their breakfasts. When he left, Marissa switched hers with Seth's.

_Alex's Apartment._

Lexi stumbled out of the cab. And silently handed over some money to the driver. He eyed her suspiciously and left. Lexi shuddered. It was pretty cold. She looked up.  
"Shit. Rain." Sighing she walked to Alex's door and knocked. No answer. Sighing again she knocked. Feeling a sharp pain in her chest, Lexi fell against the door, and slid to the floor.  
"Fuck..." She sighed.

_20 Minutes Later_

Alex and Marissa walked hand in hand towards the apartment. Marissa opened the door and walked inside. Alex however. Stopped at the door. Noticing an envolope on the floor she picked it up cautiously. Opened it and read.  
"Alex! You want a beer?" Marissa asked. When she got no reply she turned to see the blonde standing in the doorway. "Babe. What's wrong?" Marissa asked concerned as she walked up to her motionless girlfriend noticing the paper in her hand, Marissa took it and read. It simply read.

_"Roof of the mall. 10pm."_

The two teens stared at eachother. "Shit." The groaned in usion.

(A/U) Sorry for another short one. I'm having trouble at the moment. But will have another chapter up soon! Thanks for reading Love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

The pair stared at eachother. Marissa shifted uncomferably.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"Go to the mall. Get to the roof." Marissa replied simply.

"And if it's a trick?" Alex sighed.

"We get tricked. Whoever sent this. Could have Lexi. They could have kidnapped you. We have to know." Alex sighed in response. Defeated.

"Fine. What time is it?"  
"1pm."  
"Dammit."

"Nine hours to plan?" Marissa suggested.

"Nine hours for you to stop me from freaking out." Alex corrected.

_?_

"I'm sorry, but the whole-" Lexi paused and put her best tough guy accent on "Let's kidnap this kid and throw her in a car hahaha-" Lexi coughed "Thing. Yeah. pretty rude.." She glared at her captor. "Also. Why aren't you wearing a mask?"  
"I didn't think it would matter." he replied.

"Fair enough. Does that mean i'm going to die?"  
"That depends."  
"Oh the joy." Lexi sighed, trying to tear the ropes binding her wrists to the pipes.

"Not going to work." he sighed.

"You do look rather familiar." Lexi said, staring at the man.

"I did try to kill you last night."  
"Before i geniously nearly got you hit by a train."  
"Yeah, where we thought we'd killed you off." Lexi laughed.

"Yeah.. That was pretty awesome" She smiled. "So. What's going to happen?"  
"I can't really tell you."  
"Coooomee oonnnn." Lexi whined "We're like best friends forever now" she grinned. The man stared at her in reply.

"No. Just... No." He finally manadged. "Put it this way. Your run is over." Lexi stared at him, realisation washed over her features.

"Shit..." She replied. "What about Alex? And Marissa?"

"We'll soon see." And he left the room.  
"Aw. Shit. I needed some food.." Lexi sighed.

_A few hours later._

"Alex. We should get going." Marissa walked into the living room.

"Riss. I'm scared." Alex replied, not looking at her girlfriend.

"I know. I am too. But think about it like this. As soon as it's over. Things can get better."

"And what if they don't?"  
"We got to try not to think like that." Alex sighed. And took Marissa's hand. Pulling her into a hug, Alex was reluctant to let go. But not before she caught the brunettes lips.  
"What was that for?" Marissa asked when Alex finally pulled away.

"I needed a confidence boost." Alex smiled in reply. They put their jackets on, and made their way to the mall.

_The Mall - 30 minutes later_

"Seriously. Why a mall?" Lexi asked the group of suited figures. She counted about twelve of them. The unmasked guy she spoke to earlier perked up.  
"It's got a large roof, our boss said there would probably be a showdown type thing."  
"Oooh. All we need now is black and white camera's with birds flying around dramatically in slow motion!"  
"You get distracted easily don't you?"  
"It's a problem i've come to deal with." Lexi replied. She watched as the twelve figures spread themselves around the edge of the roof. As if on cue, Alex and Marissa walked onto the roof. They were immediatley seperated.  
"Lexi!" Alex shouted

"Alex!" Lexi replied.

"Trey!" Marissa shouted. Lexi spun to face Marissa, who was looking just past her. Following her trail of sight, Lexi found Marissa looking at the unmasked man.

"Wait...WHAT?" Lexi shouted. "You're Trey! Oh fuck!" Lexi cursed. He walked up to Alex, and stroked her face. Lexi and Marissa watched in rage. "Trey!" Lexi screamed "Get the fuck off her!" Lexi began to sprint towards him, one of the blacksuits pulled something out of their pocket and shot Lexi, who let out a scream, tensed and fell to the floor, spasming. A moment passed and she sat up, pulling something out of her shoulder.  
"A fucking taser?" Lexi asked. None of the girls had noticed a man walk up behind Alex and Trey.  
"Hello Lexi." Lexi followed the voice and froze. As did Alex. Lexi blinked several times.

"Dad?" Alex spun around at Lexi's voice, seeing the man, she to froze.

"Hello... Alex." The gray haired man was finely groomed.

"You..." Alex manadged.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lexi shouted. "That's it! I need some answers!" Lexi demanded.

"Or what?" her father asked in a calm voice.

"I... I'll... Throw myself off the roof?" Lexi questioned.

"No.." He replied.

"Fine. But still. You owe us!" Lexi replied.

"Not really. Alex got emancipated. And you ran away."  
"You ran away!" Alex asked.

"They wouldn't let me get emancipated!" Lexi replied.

"Because you are not strong enough." their father replied.

"Look. That isn't the reason. You know that. It's because you think I'm dangerous!" Lexi shouted back.

"I won't lie to you. You are dangerous."  
"So why the hell did you kidnap Alex?"

"We wanted to find out if she was like you."

"By kidnapping her? By attacking her?"  
"That was not my doing."  
"Then who's was it!"  
"Trey."  
"But there was somebody else there." Alex perked up.  
"There was somebody else there last night as well. And when i tapped the phones. There was somebody else." Their father looked at them. "Who was it dad?"  
"Summer." He replied and pointed to a suit behind Lexi. Lexi spun around as the suit took their mask off. Surely enough. Summer was there.

"SUMMER?" Marissa shouted. "What the hell?"

"I did it for you Coop."  
"Don't call me that!" Marissa shouted. Welling up she broke free from her captors grasp and ran towards Summer. Lexi intervened, grabbing Marissa she held her still.

"Don't bother Marissa." She whispered into the taller teens ear. Who eventually relaxed in Lexi's grasp. Turning to her father again Lexi glared at him.

"So. You had them kidnap Alex... So they could get her away from Marissa. So... Summer could have her all to herself? And Trey... Could..." Lexi was unable to finish the sentance. "Anyway... So you could have her back... But why? Why did you want her back? You KNEW she wasn't like me."  
"One never truely knows."  
"Oh shut up.." Lexi replied.

"Lexi." Alex said sternly. Lexi returned her sisters gaze.

"Where do i fit into this?" Lexi whispered.

"When we found out you was in town. It seemed like the perfect test. How far would you go to save the one's you love. Then we could take you back."  
"I hate you..." Lexi whispered.

"What was that?" The father replied

"I HATE YOU" She screamed back at him.

"You know Lexi. The test. Is not over yet."

"...What?" Lexi questioned tensing.

"You heard. This is not over yet." With that he pulled out a knife.

"No.." Lexi whispered. She saw her father, he had a sadistic grin on his face. Alex was watching Lexi. She turned to her father. And saw the knife. To Lexi, It felt like time had stopped. She was waiting for the movement. As soon as she saw his arm tense, she was on the move. Sprinting in what felt like the slowest time of her life, tasers were fired, lodging themselves into her flesh, she didn't falter, the knife pierced Alex's stomach, Alex's eyes widened. Still Lexi did not stop running, Pulling out the pins from the tasers as she got closer, Trey moved infront of her. Impatiently Lexi tensed her arm and collided into him, sending him out of the way. She got within half a foot of Alex and her father, and he pulled out the knife, Alex stumbled and fell to the ground. the knife came towards Lexi's face, she brought her arm up in defense, the knife pierced straight through, Spinning, Lexi felt the knife pull free from her arm. Ducking quickly, she avoided a stab to the face. In mid spin, she pulled out her cell, flipped it open and threw it across the roof towards Marissa who caught it awkwardly. Marissa didn't know what to do with herself. So she dialled 911. Lexi brought her arm up again, and felt the flesh being torn. Gritting her teeth she moved forward, her father brought the knife down into her leg, hoping to hinder her movements, She spun, the knife finally leaving his grasp. Pulling the knife from her leg she continued her spin, and slashed her father neatly across his chest. Blood bubbled to the surface instantly. More tasers were fired, Lexi was focused now, She easliy dodged them. A few lodged into the black suits leader. Who was spasming on the floor. Sirens became heard close by. The suits moved fast. Within moments the three teens and Summer were left on the roof. Lexi finally crashed to the ground close to Alex, who was still conscious. Barely.

"Hang in there Al...We're going to get you fixed up." Marissa was at their sides. Bringing Alex into her grasp, Lexi watched her break down crying holding the blonde. "I'm sorry... I wasn't fast enough." Lexi whispered. And everything went black.

(A/U) I swear i'm spoiling you guys... 2 chapters? In one day? Well to be fair.. I started back at 11pm... it's almsot 2am now. So you get what i mean.

Be sure to check in soon. R&R welcome Love you all xx (:


	17. Chapter 17

Everything was so surreal. Paramedics and cops running around the roof, the police gathering whatever evidence they could find. Paramedics were working overtime to stabalize Alex and Lexi. And all Marissa could do was stand there. Summer walked up beside her and placed her hand on the taller teens shoulder. Marissa tensed at the contact and moved away a few paces.

"They're going to be fine." Summer reasured

"No thanks to you." Marissa shot back. Summer looked away. Hurt. A paramedic approached the pair.  
"They both need to be taken to hospital. As soon as possible..." He hesitated. "They both may need a blood transfusion. They're both rather seriously hurt. Your... Friend, Alex we put her in a medically induced coma, to stop her from going into shock. Lexi is unconscious."  
"But will they both be ok?" Marissa asked.

"It's difficult to tell. They both have severe injuries. But we're about to take them down to an ambulance now." Lexi began struggling in her stretcher.  
"Yo! Unstrap me from this thing!" She yelled.

"Miss you have to stay still. You've lost a lot of blood." A young woman told Lexi.

"Don't care. I'm claustrophobic." Lexi fumbled with the straps, eventually freeing herself and approaching Marissa, Summer and the paramedic. "So. Is Alex going to be ok?" Lexi asked, concerned.

"We'll have to take you both to hospital. You both may need a transfusion."  
"Oh joy." Lexi muttered sarcastically.  
"You shouldn't be able to move really." he shot back. Lexi remained silent. "You should ride in the ambulance with your sister, It'd save time." He continued. Lexi turned to Marissa.

"You alright with that?" she asked, swaying slightly.

"Of course!" Marissa replied. "Lex.. You don't look to good."  
"Don't feel it to be honest Marissa." Marissa held Lexi and supported her up. "How will you get to the hospital?" Lexi asked, her words slowly merging into eachother.

"I'll drive her!" Summer perked up.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Marissa replied sharply.

"You're in no state to drive Coop." Lexi and Marissa looked at eachother.

"Fine." Marissa gave in. She handed Lexi to the paramedic and followed them all outside the mall.

Marissa kissed Alex on the forhead, before watching the ambulance drive off. She followed Summer into the car.

"Coop...I'm so sorry. I really am." Summer sighed, eyes on the road.

"Summer. Shut up."  
"I had no choice."  
"You always had a choice!" Marissa shouted.

"Not with this.." Summer replied.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked suspiciously. Summer sighed.

"It's... Difficult to explain."  
"We have time." Marissa pressed on. "You're partially behind the kidnapping of my girlfriend, almost killing her sister. Twice. And almost killing Alex. You owe me answers."  
"Fine.." Summer gave in.

"A few weeks ago. Before all this happened. I was late." Summer glanced across to Marissa.

"You was. Late?" Marissa asked.  
"Late." Summer replied, they made eye contact.

"Oh.. Right." Marissa finally understood.

"I took a test. I was... So i saw a doctor. He gave me an adress. So I went for an... Abortion. Trey saw me. Asked where Seth was. I told him that I hadn't told him. Trey said he was going to tell him. Unless I promised him a favour... Turned out. His favour, was this whole thing. And before i knew it... I was part of a mafia gang." Summer trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Marissa finally manadged.

"Can you forgive me?" Summer asked hesitantly.

"I don't know yet Sum.. What you got involved in, was wrong, unforgivable even. But you was in a difficult position. But it isn't just me you have to ask. You have to tell Seth the truth. Tell Alex and Lexi, and then we'll see how it goes."

"Thank you Coop."  
"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Marissa turned away.

_Around Ten Minutes later_

Marissa and Summer ran into the hospital, Marissa approached the desk and asked for their rooms.

"Are you relatives?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. I'm Alex's partner, and Summer over there Is Lexi's." The nurse gave them a disgusted look.

"third floor, fourth door on the right." She replied simply.

"Thanks." Marissa said, dragging Summer with her. "Did you see her face?" Marissa laughed.

"Looked like a shovel hit a cactus." Summer replied. "That was a wierd comment. Even for me." She murmered. After a short trip in the elevator, they ran inside the double room. Alex was lying on the bed, unconscious. Lexi was sat next to her.

"Lexi! Are you ok?" Marissa asked. Lexi looked up.

"Don't know yet. They took some tests. Don't know what, I think i passed out for a while.." She sighed, as though dissapointed with herself. She noticed Summer. "What is she doing here?" Lexi asked.

"Long story. Explain later." Marissa replied impatiently. They turned as a doctor walked in.

"Lexi. May I speak with you outside please?" He asked.

"Fine. But Marissa comes to." Lexi replied. They followed the doctor outside. Marissa turned to Summer.  
"You go get coffee." Marissa stated simply. Summer nodded and left.

"Lexi. Marissa. I'm Doctor Plane-"  
"Plane? How rather dull." Lexi smiled. Marissa and Dr Plane turned and stared at her. Lexi shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry. I make innapropriate jokes when i'm worried."

"Not very good ones either." Dr Plane replied. "As I was saying. You and Alex both need a blood transfusion. However, It is in your sisters best interest if the blood was to come from you. We have already done the tests and you both share the same type, we just need conformation from a family relative." He finished handing a form and a pen to Lexi. Lexi looked at him and turned to Marissa.

"Marissa... If i give her my blood, She could get what i've got." Lexi stated worriedly.

"The whole relex, sight and hearing thing?" Lexi nodded. "Is it bad to live with?"  
"It took me a while to get moderatly used to it..." Lexi replied. She turned to the doctor. "Hypothetically, Say i have a gift, because of medication i was on when i was a child. If i transfused my blood to Alex, could she inherit it?" The doctor looked at them and thought.

"It isn't very likely." He finally said. Lexi nodded and turned to Marissa.

"What do you say?"  
"Do it." Marissa stated firmly. Lexi nodded and signed the forms.

"You can both go in now, a nurse will come along shortly to do the transfusion of your blood to Alex. And then we'll give you a transfusion and stitch you up." With that Dr. Plane left.

"That makes no sense though.." Lexi sighed. "Wouldn't it be easier to stitch me up whilst i'm giving blood?" Marissa shrugged her shoulders. Summer walked in carrying three cups of coffee. She silently handed one to Marissa, then to Lexi before sitting on the other side of the room. Lexi leant close to Marissa. "Did she poison it?" she asked, concerned.  
"No, I didn't, thanks for asking though." Summer called.

"Was only asking." Lexi sighed.

"What's going to happen after this?" Marissa finally said.  
"God knows." Lexi sighed. "I'll probably have to leave the country." Lexi shuddered. "And i don't think I can handle another term... semester, whatever we call it here at that school again..." Lexi trailed off as a nurse entered, carrying several tools.

"Hello!" She spoke in a cheery tune. "So you're Lexi I presume?" She asked the red head, who nodded. "Good! So, I was talking to Dr. Plane, and we decided, It would make more sense to stitch you up whilst you gave your blood." Lexi's eyes widened and looked at Marissa.  
"Didn't I say that a few minutes ago?" She asked, Marissa nodded.

"So, I'm just going to inject this here drip." The nurse smiled. Lexi didn't bat an eyelid as the tube was inserted, but chose to ignore the steady flow of blood moving through the clear plastic. The nurse began examining each injury. After a few minutes passed the nurse finally stopped.

"You're a very lucky girl you know. Injuries like these normally need surgery, none of them severed an artery. And they've already begun to heal."  
"Gee.. How special do i feel right now..." Lexi sighed.

"You know. I've seen you on the posters." Lexi's eyes widened. "You've been missing for a while."  
"I'm not missing. I'm here with my sister." Lexi smiled. The nurse looked at her knowingly.

"I won't say anything, don't you worry your head off." The nurse stopped again. "I must've distracted you, you didn't even flinch." Lexi looked at her confused, before she noticed all her injuries were neatly stitched up. "And it looks like we're ready to start the transfusion." She added. Lexi turned to see a plastic bag, full of blood. She suddenly became aware and felt the colour drain from her face.  
"Lex... You don't look to good." Marissa said.

"I'm fine." Lexi lied. The nurse fumbled with another package of blood and attatched it to the plastic tube. Lexi watched as the blood began to flow into her veins. And sighed. Turning her head she saw the nurse hook Lexi's blood to Alex and watched her blood go to her sister.

"Everything's going to be fine Lexi. Just wait." Marissa said encouragingly. Lexi just sighed in response. The nurse smiled kindly at them and left the room.

"This hospital is just wierd. The doctors and nurses just walk around, walk in, walk out. Everything right now makes no sense!" Lexi said.

About ten minutes passed and Lexi stood up. All the blood have gone into her veins. Pulling out the tube, Lexi went to leave the room. Everything began to spin and she continued to walk out of the room. Approaching a pay phone, she put in a few quarters and dialled a number.

Marissa sat by Alex, stroking her hand. "Hey Al. You hear me?" Marissa wasn't expecting a reply, but Alex stirred and opened her eyes. Alex smiled at Marissa.

"Hey. You alright?" She asked.

"Am I alright? You're the one who got stabbed!" Marissa replied laughing.

"Don't remind me..." Alex mumbled. "What happened?"

"Your dad brought out the knife, Lexi ran, didn't make it. Got tasered several times, got there before you fell, got stabbed twice, cut once. Got into the zone, caused your dad to get tasered, slashed him across the chest. Cops arrived and they all left." Marissa sighed. Finished.

"Wow. I missed alot then."  
"It was terrifying."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Marissa sighed.

"What about Lexi?"

"She got insanely lucky. No arteries severed, she still needed a transfusion. They told her the best way for you to survive was for you to have her blood... She freaked out at that."

"What? What did she do?"  
"We agreed it was for the best. Your chances were increased a significant amount."  
"What did Lexi think about it?"

"She didn't like it. She thought you would get what she has."  
"You make it sound like a STD..." Alex laughed. Marissa laughed in reply.

"But seriously. She got so freaked out. She left a few minutes ago."  
"Last i remembered she hated hospitals."  
"Not wrong about that." Lexi sighed entering the room. "You're awake fast." Lexi stated. Alex nodded. "That normal?"

"God knows."  
"Well I'm glad your alright."  
"You to." The sisters smiled at eachother. "So what are you going to do now?" Alex asked. Lexi sighed.

"I don't know... I might have to leave."  
"No." Alex replied sternly.

"I don't see any other choice Al... They want to lock me up again..." Lexi trailed off, revealing more than she meant to.  
"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Lexi replied.

"Tell me." Alex stated. Marissa coughed awkwardly. Sighing Lexi shifted her weight before dragging a chair to sit close to Alex and Marissa.

"It was about four days after you left." Lexi sighed. "One day, out of nowhere, Dad... Just threw me, into the cellar. He must've been planning it for a while. The door was like one of those prison ones you see... The walls were soundproof. The bed was just a matress and a blanket... It was hell. I couldn't get out." I was down their for a month. A whole month. Straight. I finally convinced him and mom to let me go get some belongings from my room... They waited outside, I was desperate. And stupid. I literally grabbed my army bag, stuffed all my belongings, grabbed the money i'd saved for months, chucked on my headphones... And I made a descision. I jumped out the window..."  
"WHAT. Lexi. You did what?"  
"Not the smartest decision ever. Or the most well thought out... I kind of bounced off of part of the roof, faceplanted the garden. Got up. Legged it. Eight months down the line. Here I am." Lexi finished.

"Wow.." Alex finally manadged.  
"Yep."  
"Did he ever say why he did that?" Marissa asked.

"He said I was dangerous. But that i could help people." Lexi replied. Alex sat up casually. Before checking her injury.  
"Lexi. By help people. What did he mean?" Alex asked.

"Erm.. I don't know."  
"By any chance, does helping people include... Healing them?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"What?" Lexi replied. Alex rolled her shirt up slightly, her injury looked like it had already begun to heal nicely.

"OH MY GOD!" Lexi shouted.

"Look Lexi. You can't leave. We'll do what we can."  
"What?"

"We'll tell him something like if you leave, You'll put yourself in danger, if i look after you i can keep you out of trouble, like when we actually cared about school."  
"We cared about school?" Lexi asked shocked.

"God knows. Probably not. But still, worth a try right?" Lexi nodded.

_Two days Later._

"Looks like you two are ready to leave." Dr Plane said after reading their charts. "You've both recovered dramatically. You're lucky."  
"So people keep saying." Lexi interrupted.  
"I assume you both have transport." The sisters looked at eachother.

"Got it covered." Marissa answered smiling. Dr Plane nodded and left.

"Seriously. He does not seem to care all that much." Lexi sighed.

"Do you want him to care?" Marissa asked. Lexi thought for a moment.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She replied finally.

_Alex's apartment._

The three of them stood outside Alex's door, Marissa unlocked it and they were greeted with some unwelcome guests.

"Oh joy.." Lexi groaned. Walking inside. "Can i get any of you anything? Tea? Coffee? Beer...Poison?" Lexi added hopefully. She got no reply. "Alrighty then..." And moved to stand with Alex and Marissa.

"Lexi. We're leaving." Their father spoke.

"Go die Jack." Lexi replied.

"Mr Kelly please, hear me and Alex out." Jack Kelly looked at the three teens and sighed, Marissa took this as a sign to continue. "Lexi isn't going to do any good locked in your basement. Let's face it, the more out of touch with humanity she gets, the less likely she can raise to her full potential." Jack nodded.

"So what do you propose?"  
"She stays here. In newport, She comes to highschool, she's smart i know that much." Lexi tried to hold back a laugh, Alex stopped her by kicking her. "We can keep her under control." Jack didn't hesitate.  
"I like the way you think..."  
"Marissa."  
"Marissa. I like the way you think. You could go far one day. I'll take your word for it." He pulled out a checkbook. "Put this into one of your accounts, It should pay for most of her time." With that Jack Kelly casually got up and left, his partners following him.

"That went... Suprisingly well." Marissa stated.

"So long as he's out of the picture." Lexi sighed, moving to sit down. Marissa and Alex began making out in front of her. When they finally broke apart Alex smiled devilishly.

"Celebration sex?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." Marissa replied. And began making out again. Lexi stood up and backed away.

"I think i'm going to pass on celebration sex... So.. I'm going to the diner, you got my cell if you..." Lexi trailed off. "Yeah your not listening." And she left.

Lexi began walking down the pier enjoying the breeze on her face. Watching everybody live their lives happily. After a while Lexi finally entered the diner. The waitor saw her immediatly and groaned. Lexi held her hands up defensivley.  
"I'm not going to do anything i swear! I just wanted a strawberry smoothie!" the waitor paused, as though he was going to insult her. But held his tongue and nodded. Lexi spotted Summer sitting in a booth alone. Lexi sat opposite her.

"Hi." Summer mumbled.

"Hey."  
"I really am sorry."  
"I understand."

"I didn't explain."  
"You don't have to. I'm not stupid.. Just know, I may not be able to trust you for a while."  
"That's fair."  
"How are you?"  
"Freaking out. Seth was hurt when i told him."  
"He'll understand. Give him time."

"You sticking around?"  
"Talking about now, or in general."  
"Both."  
"Apparently so." Lexi smiled

"That's good. I need somebody to talk to." The waitor brought Lexi's smoothie.

"I guess thats me then." Summer laughed.

"Do you think Alex and Marissa will forgive me?"  
"I'm pretty sure they already have. I think it just shocked them. Hurt them a bit as well. You've got to work hard to build that trust back." Lexi spoke. "Also.. Do you know where Ryan is? He still has my Skyline."  
"Your Skyline."

"...My car."  
"Right. Well. His car got mangled on a train track, so don't expect it back."  
"Dammit..."

(A/U) I think i'm nearly finished with this story now. Another chapter or so, just to tie it up into a pretty bow. I'm already planning on a sequel. I dont want to spoil it but it's basically Lexi starts highschool and many events start to unravil. I promise there will be more Alex/Marissa as well T_T

So R&R tell me what you'd want to see in a sequel if i wrote one.


	18. Chapter 18

_A few months later._

"_Where are you?- Marissa" _Lexi read as she ran down the street. _How late am I? _She wondered, pausing momentarily to adjust her bag. As she reached the school Lexi took note that there was nobody outside. _Pretty godamn late.. Shit. _Lexi cursed to herself. Sighing she found her way towards her biology class. For a moment Lexi considered going through the door. She was supposed to be behaving. But showing up to class about 10 minutes late wasn't behaving. So Lexi shrugged her shoulders and moved towards the window outside the block.

_Flashback_

"I don't get why we have to sit by the window in all our classes." Marissa sighed throwing her bag down.

"It's so I can make an easy escape!...Or entrance." Lexi added smiling to herself.

_Present time_

Marissa glanced out of the window and saw Lexi, climbing a tree opposite her. "What are you doing?" Marissa mouthed.  
"Observing the sights. What do you think?" Lexi replied. "Open the bloody window." she added.

Marissa complied and opened the window. Lexi threw herself through and landed on the floor painfully.  
"Marissa. What was that?" The teacher addressed her, the entire class' attention was on her.  
"Oh.. Lexi, she...Fell... Yes. Fell, off of her chair." Marissa nodded to herself. Lexi stood up on cue.  
"Sorry about that." she chuckled awkwardly.

"I didn't even see you come in." The teacher said to Lexi.

"Really? I feel hurt sir..." Lexi feigned hurt causing the teacher to chuckle and return to his lecture.  
"Where did you go last night?" Marissa asked angrilly.  
"I don't remember." Lexi answered truthfully.

"You blacked out again?"

"I guess." Lexi pulled out her book and began writing the notes down without bothering to read them.

"Did you see Alex this morning?" Marissa asked.  
"Nah, walked in, grabbed bag. Gone." Lexi stated.

"She was freaking out." Marissa stated. Looking over to Lexi's notes she saw a doodle of a penguin. Causing her to start laughing.

"Lexi. Marissa. Care to explain to the rest of the class what this is?" He asked pointing to a microscope image. Lexi glanced to Marissa who looked completely clueless.

"That's a neuron, it has inclusion." Lexi guessed.

"correct. What disease can cause this?"  
"Huntingtons chorea." Lexi replied immediately.

"Correct again. Marissa, what does Huntingtons do to the body?" Marissa was lost for words. _What the hell is Huntingtons! _she thought. She glanced down to see Lexi writing a bunch of bullet points on her notebook. Marissa chose a couple.

"Erm...It.. Affects muscle coordination, which leads to cognitive decline and then dementia."  
"It seems some people are paying attention. Take note class." As he continued with his lecture both teens breathed a sigh of relief.

"Some things just seem to get weirder and weirder..." Lexi sighed, earning a confused look from Marissa. "I didn't know I knew that." Lexi added.

(A/U)- I'm back! I know, I was shocked as well. I figured I better finish this off before I can move on with the rest of the story. (This means i'm working on a sequel guys!)


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh my God, She's calling again..." Marissa sighed.

"Your Mom?" Lexi asked taking a sip from her coke. Marissa nodded in reply, before answering it.

"What? No mom. I'm not coming home this time." Lexi glanced towards Seth and Ryan. "This isn't a fucking phase mom!" Marrisa yelled. "No. I will NOT watch my language." Lexi chuckled earning a glare from Marissa. "No I do not want a chanel clutch to make it better.  
There's nothing wrong!" Marissa yelled again.

"Yo Riss. Can I talk to her?" Lexi asked smiling. Marissa shrugged her shoulders and handed the phone to Lexi who nodded in thanks.

"Julie Cooper?" Lexi asked. "Right SOOOORRY. Julie Cooper- Nichols. Yeah hi. How're you?" Lexi smiled at the phone, after a while her smiled was replaced with a look of annoyance. "I asked how you was. Not for your fucking life story." Lexi shot at the phone. Causing the people around her to start laughing. Lexi hung up and handed the phone to Marissa. "That totally wasn't what I planned on saying. But GOD she's annoying..."  
"Yep." Marissa, Ryan and Seth deadpanned.

"What was you plannig?" Seth asked.

"Massive party at Calebs house?" Lexi muttered. The four of them looked at eachother.

"That's actually... A really good idea." Marissa stated, Lexi nodded.  
"I figured Julie would get super pissed off and not bother you again." The rest of lunch passed by quickly. Not quick enough for Marissa to groan at Lexi embarrass herself by actually falling off her chair and causing a jock to faceplant his food. After saying their goodbyes, Lexi and Marissa moved to their final class of the day, as their last class was cancelled.

As they found their seats the teacher walked in grinning. "EXAM TIME!" He yelled over enthusiastically. Earning a groan from the entire class, except for a happy nerd.

The pair looked at the questions.  
"This sucks." Lexi sighed. Writing an answer to a question. Marissa went to copy but found Lexi writing it backwards. "It figured, if i'm going to fail. I'm doing it in style."

"Works for me." Marissa replied before doing the exact same thing.

_After Class_

"Need a ride?" Marissa asked.

"If you don't mind. Are you helping at the baitshop tonight?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. Why?"  
"Tell Alex about the home invasion party plan."  
"That totally needs a shorter name." Marissa stated opening her car door and stepping inside. "But ok. What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to try and organise something to make sure they both stay out of the house long enough for us to throw the party." Lexi grinned.

"Hey beautiful." Marissa whispered into Alex's ear before planting a kiss on the blondes neck, and smiling as the blonde shuddered.  
"How was school?" Alex asked as she turned to face the taller girl.  
"What? No kiss?" Marissa pouted. Alex laughed and planted a firm kiss on the brunettes lips, who happily responded.  
"It was fine." Marissa smiled.

"Did Lexi turn up?"  
"Eventually yeah."  
"She blacked out again didn't she?"  
"So she thinks."  
The pair stood in silence for a while. Alex glanced around.

"Riss...Where is she?" Alex asked cautiously.

"She went to plan a party." Noticing Alex's confused face Marissa continued. "My mom keeps bugging me about us. So Lexi's going to get her and Caleb out of the house. And throw a huge ass party. Hopefully resulting in her leaving us alone."  
"Sounds creative."  
"It's Lexi. What was you expecting?" Alex nodded in reply.  
"You know.. We don't open for another half hour." Alex smiled and glanced towards her office suggestively.  
"Really?" Marissa replied pulling on Alex's hand dragging her from the bar towards the office.

There was a knock at the door  
"I'll get it" The young boy shouted. Opening the door he came face to face with Lexi.  
"Hey Lexi, what brings you here?" He asks suspiciously.

"I need help getting Julie Cooper out of the house along with your grandpa. We're throwing a huge ass party." Lexi smiled triumphantly.

"Who is it Seth?" Sandy asked approaching the pair. "Oh hello Lexi."

"Hello Mr Cohen." Lexi greeted politely.

"Call me Sandy. What can we do for you Lexi?"

"Well..." Lexi thought for a moment. "Julie Cooper won't leave Marissa alone...I'm trying to get a way for her to back off." Lexi answered truthfully Seth shot her a glare.

"Well. What plans did you have?"  
"Big party at Caleb's house." Lexi replied.

"Who is it honey?" Kirsten approached the three of them. "Hey Lexi."  
"Mrs Cooper." Lexi greeted.  
"Call me Kirsten, what can we help you with?" Lexi opened her mouth to reply.

"Seth's helping her with her Maths homework." Sandy butted in. Kirsten looked at the teens who nodded in reply.  
"Have fun kids." She said before moving into the living room.  
"How can I help?" Sandy asked.

"You want in?"  
"Julie Cooper gives me nightmares. It'd be my pleasure." Lexi grinned.  
"Get a way to get the pair of them out of the house long enough for a riot to take place."

"Consider it done." Sandy smiled.  
"You in?" Lexi asked Seth.  
"Me miss a party? No chance." Seth grinned. "Shall we move to the pool house?"  
"Of course."

"Hey Ryan." Lexi greeted.

"Hey Lexi." The pair now finally got on. It was for the rest of the groups benefit. Lexi still didn't trust him though.  
"We're throwing a party at Caleb's house. You in?" She asked.  
"Do we get to break things?" He asked.

"Of course."  
"Then yes. I'm in."  
"Great. Bring as many people as possible ok?" Ryan nodded. "Good. I gotta go. Alex is probably freaking out."  
Lexi said her various goodbyes to everybody at the Cohen household and made her way towards the baitshop.  
"Well look who It is!" A voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! I remember you!" Lexi smiled.

"Yeah, i'm the guy who got a face full of food today.  
"...Isn't that the idea of eating?" Lexi asked confused. The jock took no time to swing a punch at the teen who easily moved out of the way. "Well that's rude." Lexi stated moving to the side slightly.

_Some time later_

"Lexi?" Summer asked. The teen simply walked on as though she hadn't heard her. "Lexi wait!" Summer ran from her car to grab the teen. Summer noticed the vacant look in Lexi's eyes. "Lex? Snap out of it." Summer shook her slightly. The teen had cuts over her face. "Have you been fighting?" Lexi didn't reply. Summer sighed. "Sorry about this kiddo." And slapped her firmly across the face. Immediately Lexi sprang back with her fists clenched and raised. Summer watched as the younger girls eyes focused.

"Summer?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, that's me."  
"How did I get here?" Lexi asked worriedly.

"You blacked out."  
"Again?" Lexi yelled slightly.  
"Keep it down. It's like 11pm.."  
"Sorry..." Lexi ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply noticing her shaking hands. "What have I been doing?"  
"Your face is all cut up."  
"I remember this jock dude coming up to me and going to hit me...I moved and then it all started to...just disappear. Shit Sum... What's wrong with me..."  
"Come inside. I'll call Alex or Marissa to pick you up." Summer pulled the younger girls arm towards the house.

Lexi was still shaking when Alex and Marissa came through the door.  
"Lexi!" Alex yelled and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thank you for stopping her." Marissa thanked her friend.

"It's no problem." Summer smiled.

"What have you been up to?" Marissa asked Lexi.

"To hell if I know..." Lexi sighed.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Alex pointed out.

"I tried. But she wouldn't let me by her." Summer added.

"Thank you so much for stopping her." Alex thanked.  
"Will you be in school tomorrow?" Lexi spoke up.  
"Yeah." Summer replied simply.  
"Good." Came the equally simple reply.

Alex watched cautiously as Lexi got into the back of the jeep before getting in herself.  
"You ok?" Marissa asked noticing the concern on Alex's face.

"Define ok." Came the mumbled reply. Marissa reached out for her girlfriends hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
"I think...We might need to get help from your dad."  
"No." Lexi answered.  
"I'm with Lexi. We call him, and she could get taken away from us." Alex sighed pulling into the drive of their home eventually.  
"We could call Scoot.. He probably knows someone who can help." Alex and Marissa glanced at eachother.

"It's worth a try" Alex agreed.

(A/U) Well this is beginning to close off soon. I want to get this part done, so I can get the story and the bigger plot out.  
Reviews are much loved and welcome

Any advice?


	20. Chapter 20

"So...What're you doing?" Alex asked peeking over Scoots shoulder."  
"I'm doing a blood test."  
"Whhhhyyy?" Lexi asked. Scoot furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"To find out what's wrong with you." Scoot stated. Marissa was sat next to Lexi.

"So what happened before you blacked out?" she asked.

"That dude from school, the one I made faceplant his food? He showed up all tough guy like. He went to hit me. I moved everything faded." Lexi sighed.  
"Well it looked like he beat the crap out of you." Alex stepped in

"He probably did." Lexi agreed.

"I'll come back in a day or so. Tell you what the blood says." Scoot spoke.

"Thank you Scoot." Lexi thanked, he left without another word.

"I think you need a good night sleep." Alex spoke.  
"Yeah Marissa." Lexi glared at the brunette who returned the glare.

"I was talking about you kiddo." Alex stated handing Lexi the blanket.

"Fine." Lexi replied, taking the blanket and sitting on the sofa. "Get out of my room then." She smiled.

_The next morning._

Marissa, Summer and Lexi were sat on their table doing another test. Summer had commented when they arrived at how well Lexi's cuts had healed overnight. Marissa glanced over towards Lexi's paper.  
"The answer is hepatitis." Lexi sighed. "The next one is recessive." Marissa looked at the paper anyway.  
"Then why haven't you written anything?" She whispered.  
"Because every time I try." Lexi grabbed her pen and wrote her name. "That happens." The words were shaky and slanted. "I can't write."

"Just take your time." Marissa replied earning another sigh from Lexi.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough.

"Lexi. That's the guy from yesterday isn't it?" Lexi glanced over.  
"That's him."  
"He doesn't look that hurt." Summer added noting the black eye.  
"Good." Came the simple reply. Lexi folded her arms onto the table and closed her eyes.  
"Didn't sleep much?" Seth asked sitting next to Summer.

"Brain wouldn't shut up." Lexi replied.

_A few Days later._

"Lexi." A simple voice spoke her name. Lexi stopped and glanced into the alleyway. There was a man dressed in a suit.

"Your one of them aren't you?" She asked.  
"I'm hear to help you." He stated.  
"So you thought you'd show up in a creepy alleyway, dressed in a suit?" Lexi leant against a lamppost smirking slightly.  
"Your dad asked me to talk to you on his behalf. He was unable to attend on such short notice." He approached the teen. "I'm Darren."  
"Lexi. But you already knew that." Lexi shook the taller mans hand.  
"Come with me." Lexi glanced past the alleyway and saw a van.

"Only if you have candy." She laughed slightly to herself.  
"You get distracted easily."

"It's a curse."

"So Lexi. Why did you get in contact with us." Darren asked sitting back into his chair.

"Well. I want to know why I'm like this."  
"I can't tell you that." Darren stated. Lexi glared at him slightly.

"I was expecting you to say that. At least tell me what was done to me." Lexi almost pleaded.

"Your father has many secrets and enemies. We created a combination of drugs..." Darren stopped as if unable to think of how to explain. "You know that rumour that we only use 20% of the brain?" Darren asked. Lexi stopped him there.

"Wait a minute." Lexi paused. Darren could see her mind working. "A drug that increases my brain activity?" Darren nodded. "Does that explain the black outs?"  
"Your body is still adjusting to the drugs in your system."  
"Even though they've been there for 16 years?"  
"Yes."  
"Not cool..."  
"Look Lexi." Darren moved close to her. "You need to get out of here. They want to use you. You have two paths. Use this to help the world. Or serve your father. Become a ruthless killer." He stated.

"I have to leave don't I?"  
"As soon as you can."  
"How long do I have?" Lexi mumbled, her eyes becoming hazed.  
"In reality every..."  
"I SAID HOW LONG" She snapped.

"Probably a couple of days."  
"Get me back. Now." Lexi stated grabbing her bag.

Lexi and Darren entered the apartment. To be faced with a gang of blacksuits. And Jack Kelly.  
"We knew you'd betray us." Jack stated coldly to Darren. And pulled out a gun. Lexi moved in front of him.  
"Don't try it." She glared. She looked past Jack to see Marissa and Alex tied together on the couch. "Let them go." Lexi stated.  
"Come with us."  
"No. I'm not going to become your weapon."

"We have other...candidates now. But none of them have shown... as much progress as you." Jack stated.  
"Piss off. Your not taking me with you."

"Your blackouts will get worse Lexi. You could end up seriously hurting someone." As if on cue. Lexi felt a pain gathering behind her eyes. She felt cold metal make contact with her head. Falling to the ground she cursed loudly.  
"That hurt my head." She stated pulling herself up into a crouching position. She glanced towards her sister. "If I were to come with you..What would you do?" She asked.

"Now now Lexi. Let's not spoil the surprise." He pointed the gun at Lexi. "It's time you slept though." Lexi blinked and everything moved so slow, she had to wait to see if everything stopped. She walked towards the bullet. Noticing it was a dart. Taking it from it's desired line of travel she turned it around and faced it towards Jack. She moved back to her spot and blinked again. Nothing happened. Lexi panicked. "OH SHIT. Time go normal!" she pleaded. Suddenly the sound of Marissa's scream filled the room as the dart hit Jack. He fell to the floor unconscious as the rest of the blacksuits pulled out their own dart guns.

"DOLPHIN DIVE!" Lexi yelled pouncing at the nearest suit. "Darren shoot the bastards." She demanded holding onto the back of one of the suits. Darren pulled his own dart gun and began dispatching his old teamates.  
After an eventful fifteen minutes. The enemies were all out cold. Alex and Marissa were still tied together on the sofa, Darren was leant against a wall and Lexi was crouched down breathing deeply. "I seriously need one of these." She stated picking up a dart gun. "Darren, What do we do now?" The man pushed his black hair back.  
"We move them... I guess. Before they wake up." He suggested.  
"Good plan. Will they fit in your car?" Lexi asked.  
"Hopefully yeah."  
"Great. Let me change my shirt." Lexi smiled gesturing at her shirt, blood from her nose, eyebrow and lip had dripped down. Darren was sure some of the blood had come from unfortunate suits. He watched Lexi pick a shirt from a bag by the sofa and move into the bathroom.  
"I am so dead." He sighed.

"That's great. Wanna untie us?" Alex asked sarcastically.  
"Oh right. Sorry." He moved to untie the couple.  
"Why are you dead?" Marissa asked.

"Did you see what I did? I've gone AWOL."  
"So your on our side?" Alex asked hopefully.  
"I guess so yeah." Darren replied, loosening his tie slightly. Alex gave a silent cheer. Lexi walked out of the bathroom, face clean of blood and wearing a grey Ramones t-shirt.

"Shall we ditch the evidence?" Lexi asked earning a nod from Darren. She turned to face her sister. "Will you guys be ok?" Concern evident in her voice.  
"We'll be fine." Alex replied. Lexi pulled her into a quick hug.  
"We'll talk about it when I get back ok?" Alex nodded she felt Marissa's hand in hers. They watched as Darren and Lexi moved the unconscious suits into his car silently and watched them drive off.  
"You're not ok. Are you?" Marissa asked.

"Not even a little bit." Alex sighed. Marissa pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on Alex's head.  
"Lexi can take care of herself."  
"I hope so." Alex sighed into Marissa's shoulder.

When Lexi returned it was early morning. The pair were cuddled into the sofa watching tv.  
"We left them by LA." Lexi yawned.

"Were Is Darren?" Marissa asked.

"He checked into a motel." Lexi replied sitting on the arm of the sofa. "I think i'm going to leave." She added.  
"No." Alex stated glaring at her sister. "You've only been here a few months."  
"Yeah. And look what's happened! You got stabbed!" Lexi was almost crying.

"I can't let you leave. Your my sister." Alex was crying. Marissa watched the walls around Alex crumble.  
"Alex..." Lexi sighed. "If I stay... You could get hurt again."  
"I'm fine with that!" Alex interrupted.

"You may be. But I sure as hell aint." Lexi replied. "Marissa could get hurt. And there is no way in hell I'm going to let my problem get you two hurt. Ok?" Lexi shouted, the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. The three of them were thrust into a lengthy silence. "I'm not going to lose you... Either of you." Lexi whispered to herself.

"When...Are you leaving?" Alex asked, choking back a sob.

"End of the week at the latest... Darren's going to help me." Lexi wiped away the tears. "You know what that means right Riss?" She glanced to the silent teen who had been crying slightly at the scene.

"What?"  
"Party at Caleb's." Lexi managed a grin.

(A/U) Only two more chapters left guys! Reviews are much loved 3


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are we?" Marissa asked Lexi. Who stared at the older teen with slight shock.

"The library?" Lexi replied, earning a blank look from Marissa. "Riss. It's your school. How do you not know where the library is?" Lexi was shocked.

"Touché." Marissa sighed. "Why are we here?"  
"I need to grab a book. You can sit there and wait if you want... There's a fashion magazine." Lexi turned to face Marissa, only to find her grabbing the magazine and sitting down happily. It was here Lexi found her ten minutes later. "Ready to go?" She asked. Marissa nodded and put the magazine in her bag. "You're not supposed to take those."  
"It's a library. I'm borrowing it." Marissa stated.  
"Right...Well. Lets go party planning shall we?" Lexi smiled.

_After School_

Lexi, Marissa, Summer, Seth and Ryan were leaving school.  
"You guys coming to the bait shop?" Marissa asked.  
"I'll meet you guys there ok? I gotta sort some stuff out." Lexi waved goodbye to her friends and began to walk away.  
"Lexi!" Marissa called. "Where are you going?" She asked when she was close enough.  
"I'm going to see Darren."  
"Why?"  
"I'm leaving soon remember? Darren's helping me."

"Don't be to long though ok?" Marissa said.

"Don't worry about me. Don't tell Alex though ok? As far as she knows, I have a detention." Marissa nodded. "I'll see you later." Marissa watched as Lexi walked away.

"Darren!" Lexi knocked on the door. After a moment she went to knock it again, the door opened and she nearly punched the taller man in the face. "Sorry." She chuckled.

"I found you somewhere to live." Darren stated moving aside to let Lexi in.  
"Oh yay! Where?" She asked.  
"New Jersey, Plainsboro to be exact."  
"Oh nice."

"I lived there myself. It's nice."  
"I'll take your word for it." Darren turned to see Lexi grabbing a beer from the fridge. She opened it and sat down. "How much?" She went to take a sip, only for Darren to snatch it from her at the last second.  
"Your sixteen." He stated, taking a sip of the beer.

"Aw..." Lexi pouted.  
"It's like $250 a month."  
"Woah." Lexi gaped.

"Don't worry about it. We'll both get decent jobs. Want to hear the fun part though?"  
"I'm going to guess it isn't that fun..."

"Your right. We can't fly out till next week. So, I'll leave today. You can stay till the party, then you drive up."  
"I don't have a ride." Lexi stated.  
"I'm working on it. Don't worry."  
"And you think moving to the other side of the coast will work?"  
"Probably not. I'm hoping that by then you'll of found a way to numb the effects of this." Lexi nodded.  
"Ok... I gotta go though. I'm keeping Alex in the dark about it." Lexi stated.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have everything you need sent over tonight ok?" Lexi hugged him thank you and left.  
Lexi began walking towards the beach, she knew the whole gang would be at the bait shop so she slowly walked in the direction she knew it was in.

"Sandy called up Julie and Caleb. Planned some sort of 'urgent' meeting in LA. They're leaving at like 6pm." Ryan confirmed leaning against the counter.  
"So..." Marissa started, leaning into Alex. "We set everything up at about half past. And people can start coming at 7?" She asked her friends, smiling as she felt Alex's arms tighten around her waist.

"What are we taking?" Summer asked. Silence filled the club.

"We could always take a few kegs, a couple of bottles from here. Charge people a couple dollars each on the door." Alex suggested.

"Ryan can be the bouncer!" Seth suggested.

"Sounds good." Lexi replied, walking into the club.

"Where have you been? Riss said you had a detention." Alex asked.

"Yeah..." Lexi sighed.

"What did you do? She didn't say." Alex asked again.

"I may have insulted the English teacher..." Lexi sighed again. Marissa laughed. Shockingly the event actually happened.

"What...?"  
"We were reading Romeo and Juliet." Marissa giggled.  
"And I may have asked why they were stupid enough to kill each other without even speaking to each other first." Lexi added.

"Yeah... Then she decided she wasn't going to work until our 'incompetent' teacher changed our book into something a bit more... Suitable to teenagers." Marissa began laughing at the memory. Lexi stifled a giggle herself.

"...And then what?" Ryan and Alex asked.

"Lexi suggested playboy..." Marissa finished.

"Your an idiot." Alex sighed.  
"It's a good read." Lexi argued.  
"I can't blame him for giving you a detention!" Alex replied.

"Anyway... Need help tonight Al?" Lexi asked.

"Nah I'm fine. You and Riss can relax tonight." Alex smiled.

"Lexi! Darren is at the door!" Marissa called. Lexi came out of the kitchen.  
"Hey Darren!" She greeted smiling.

"Hey, I got you something." He looked to his left. Lexi and Marissa poked their head out of the door. Sat there was a black motorbike and a helmet.  
"Is that a Ducati?" Lexi yelled running outside.  
"Yeah. You like it?" Darren asked.

"I love it." Lexi practically hugged the bike.

"Good." Darren threw her the keys which she caught easily. "I filled it up with gas. You should be able to get at least halfway before you need to fill her up."  
"Your leaving?" Marissa asked shocked.

"Tomorrow." Lexi sighed turning her helmet in her hands. "During the party."

"I'm going tonight." Darren stated to Marissa. He turned to Lexi "Do you want me to take your stuff up?"  
"Oh yeah!" Lexi remembered. She went into the apartment, a minute later she returned with a large military bag. "That's most of it. I got a backpack I'm going to bring with me."

"Okay. I called Scoot by the way. He's sorting you out with a new I.d, nothing special, just a different last name and stuff. He'll send it to us."  
"Right okay.." Lexi nodded slowly. Darren approached her and handed her a piece of paper and a map.  
"This is where we're staying. Call me if you get lost okay?" He asked.

"I will. Thank you. For everything Darren."  
"Don't mention it. I'll see you soon." Lexi and Marissa watched Darren carry her bag to his car, get in and drive off.  
As the pair walked inside Marissa turned to Lexi. "Where are you going?"  
"I can't tell you Riss. Jack might come and interrogate you. I don't want to risk it. That's the entire reason I'm leaving."

"We can protect you." Marissa began.

"But who can protect you? I tried to protect Alex and she got stabbed. With me here all I cause is trouble..." Lexi trailed off. "I need you to promise me something though."  
"What?" Marissa asked.  
"Take care of her. No matter what okay?" Lexi pleaded.

"Of course." Marissa replied immediately. "I will never hurt her."  
"Good." Lexi stated, pulling out a book.  
"What's that?"  
"I'm testing something."

"What?" Marissa asked.

"The drugs in my system allow my brain to function at a higher capacity. So I'm thinking, if I read something totally random about how to do something. Will I be able to do it?" Lexi stated.

"Right...So what's the book?"

"It's a book on fighting." Lexi smiled as she turned a page. Marissa sat next to her.  
"What do you plan on doing when you get to where you two are going?"  
"Get a job. Live my life." Lexi sighed not taking her eyes off the page.  
"That's it?"  
"That's it." Lexi repeated. 

_At the Bait Shop_  
"Alex!" Seth called the blonde over. "What's up with you?" Seth asked concerned.

"I don't like Lexi being alone."  
"Isn't Marissa with her though?"  
"Yeah. But still..." Alex sighed. Seth leant over the counter.

"They can look after themselves you know."  
"I know they can... But I can't help but be worried."  
"I know. But think, tomorrow we're throwing a massive party. Getting drunk and trashing Julie's house. It can't get much better than that!" Seth grinned.

"I guess your right. But I can't shake the feeling that shits going to go down." Alex replied.

(A/U) I can't believe they're throwing this party without inviting me! I feel offended...

Anyway! Thanks for reading, final chapter will be up soon. Reviews are much loved! :D 


	22. Chapter 22

"LEXI!" Alex came jumping from the crowd. "I've been looking for you!" Lexi opened her eyes and saw her sister grinning.

"How drunk are you?" Lexi chuckled.

"I'm not blooooody drunk!" Alex replied. "That's your fault you know?"  
"What is?" Lexi asked.

"Me saying bloody so much. You sent me so many letters from when you was in England I picked it up." Alex laughed and downed her drink. "You not drinking?" She asked her younger sister.

"Nope. Figured it wouldn't do me any good." Lexi smiled. Alex nodded slowly and pulled Lexi into a hug.

"Love you sis." Alex whispered into Lexi's ear.

"I love you too..." Lexi replied hugging Alex tighter.  
"Alex!" A voice called from the crowd.  
"I better go..." Alex sighed.  
"I'll see you later." Lexi smiled. She watched as her older sister walked back into the crowd. The music was blasting through the house. Marissa walked past.  
"Riss!" Lexi yelled catching the taller teens arm. "How did we get here?"  
"You blacked out?"  
"Again..." Lexi sighed.  
"Do you think it's a good idea to leave all of a sudden like this?"  
"I don't see much of an option." Lexi glanced around and leant closer. "They're here."  
"What?" Marissa asked stunned.

"Yeah I can see them now."  
"What do you mean?" Marissa became confused.

"It's... Not easy to explain. It's just if I don't leave now. I'm putting you all in so much danger."

"And what if they come for us again. I mean you showed up like two days after Alex got kidnapped."  
"That was just bad timing Riss... Look you have my cell. It's untraceable. I had that taken care of."  
"I don't get why you can't tell us where you're going. Let alone tell Alex you're leaving." Marissa's voice became noticeably higher. Lexi leant against the wall.

"Think of it this way. They can't interrogate you because you don't know anything." The two stood in silence. Lexi's eyes followed a man walking between the crowd behind him she saw another like him walking in the same direction. Towards Alex.  
"Marissa... I have to go. They're moving in."  
"What?" Marissa's eyes widened.

"Don't make it obvious! Look, get Alex. Go to your room or something. Don't let her get wise to it."  
"What are you going to do."  
"I see faceplant jock over there. I think I might start a fight. Slip out and I'll be gone."  
"Are you sure about this Lex?"  
"I don't see much other choice." Marissa pulled her into a hug.

"Don't die." She whispered.

"I'll do my best." Lexi laughed. She watched Marissa walk towards Alex and whisper something into her ear. Lexi couldn't help but laugh as Marissa took Alex's hand and directed her up towards the bedrooms. "Wait. Why am I smiling? My sisters probably going to get laid." Lexi grimaced at the mental image. She looked up to see the jock talking to a friend. "Hey! A change of subject." Lexi grinned. She picked up an expensive looking jar off of a table. Walked up to the jock and smashed it over his head. "Satisfying." She laughed again as one of his friends tackled her.

Marissa closed the door as she heard angry yells. _Lexi.. you idiot._ She thought to herself smiling slightly. She turned around only to have her arms pinned above her head. A pair of lips crashed hungrily against her own. Alex finally broke the kiss when breathing became important. Their foreheads met.

"I love you Riss. I really fucking love you."  
"I know." Marissa replied pushing a hair from Alex's face. "Now. Where were we?" Marissa grinned devilishly and moved to kiss Alex.

"Fucking hell!" Lexi ran from the house grabbing her helmet and swinging her backpack on. She continued to sprint. Instantly regretting parking her bike so far away from the house. She glanced behind her quickly. Not at all shocked at the fact she was being chased by drunken loonatics. Putting her helmet on she jumped onto her bike. Turning the ignition she sped away. Not looking back she sped up.

Lexi had been driving for best part of three hours, and was hopelessly lost. She pulled into a gas station. She topped up her bike and parked it. Walking into the cafe she ordered a coffee and sat at a table pulling out a map. "Where the hell am I?" Lexi sighed trying to find her location on the map. Darren had circled where the motel was but that turned out to be pretty useless.  
"Lost kiddo?" A waitress asked as she put Lexi's coffee on the table.

"That obvious?" Lexi laughed.

"Well you don't see many kids like you this far from town at this time. Where you heading?"  
"Here." Lexi pointed to the red circle on the map.

"Oh you're not far." the waitress smiled. She took out her notepad and wrote down some directions. "Here you go."  
"Thank you." Lexi smiled appreciatively.

"Any time." The waitress grinned and went about cleaning the tables. Lexi quickly finished her coffee and left. Following the directions she got to the motel, she checked in under the name Darren gave her. The receptionist handed her a letter and a key.  
Once in her room Lexi opened the letter.

_Hey Lexi.  
So you finally got to the motel? Enclosed are the directions to our apartment. But relax for tonight okay?  
No seriously kid. You need to sleep.  
AND NO BEER! I know what you're like.  
Darren.  
_

Lexi closed the letter and looked at the half drunk bottle of beer in her hand. "Whoops..." she stated.

(A/U) So that's it. That's the end of Saving me.  
The sequel is almost ready to be published. But note it will be a crossover fic with House M.D. Hope you guys can come read it.


	23. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

It's finally out

Check out the first chapter of "Finding me" Sequel to "Saving me"

So I just want to thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story.

I especially want to thank CJ4Eva – You've given me the motivation I needed to continue this story and I thank you for that.

Anyway I gotta shoot. Thank you all so much again!


End file.
